Think of Me
by Howlingwolf94
Summary: Memories of her childhood came to the surface of her mind. She couldn't help but reminiscence over the precious times she had spent with him. They had been the best of times, and the worse of times. Still, she treasured them deeply, for much like the pocket-watch she possesed, they were all she had left of him.
1. 1st Movement: Overture

_Author's Note: I've decided to break this "one-shot" into parts. I don't know how many parts it will contain, but I think it'll be three—possibly four if the length continues to exceed my expectations. All parts will roughly be around this length, give or take a few thousand words. Please let me know what you think and enjoy!_

_This is dedicated to all the AllenxLenalee fans out there as well as the people who have enjoyed reading my fics. This is for you all._

Part 1

A woman in her late-twenties sat despondently in a foldable chair, gazing quietly outside a small window. Her legs were crossed and her hands rested delicately on her knees. Dark hair spilled down her shoulders, left hanging loose as opposed to the style of her youth. Her skin held a healthy glow that didn't do well to hide some of the thin scars that weren't hidden by her uniform. Her face was youthful in appearance, but it had an old age to it as well, a conundrum that could only be explained by the life she had been forced to live.

She sat there, her posture never changing, even as the door to the room she was in so suddenly burst open.

"General!" a young girl in black and silver cried, skittering to a stop at her side breathless. "The west entrance has been overrun by the enemy, ma'am."

The woman did not shift her gaze, but rather, her attention over to the newcomer. Though she may not have appeared it with her blank expression and sharp, cold eyes, she was in fact listening to what this girl had to say.

"You don't say…" she remarked back aloofly, not at all perturbed by this unfortunate setback.

The girl tried to muster up a smile, but her nerves were getting the best of her and it ended up becoming a grimace. "General…the Finder's and Exorcist Lyle are requesting your assistance."

The higher ranking officer stiffened and became aggravated that she would have to get up. And to think she thought she wouldn't have to lift a finger at all in this assignment.

"Aren't two Exorcists enough to handle this simple defense job?" she questioned brusquely, not bothering to hide her annoyance. "Why should I step in to clean up your mess?"

"B-But…but Master…" the girl choked. She was unable to accept that her teacher and superior were to be acting in such a harsh manner. Was this really the woman who had found her two years ago to explain just what she could do with an ordinary looking flute?

Realizing that she had gone too far with her callous behavior, the woman exhaled slowly through her nose as she closed her eyes. Thinking it over a bit, she eventually came to the conclusion that, though she may not have liked, she had to lend her assistance.

"Forgive me, Chandra. I haven't been feeling well as of late, as you may have guessed." She promptly rose from her chair, snagging her tailored coat from off the back.

The young Exorcist girl—Chandra—instantly brightened over her teacher's apology. Curtly she bowed as her superior strode passed her, never lost to how elegantly or how silently she treaded.

"I understand." Chandra replied as she stood out of her bow. "It mustn't be easy for you, given what today is."

The General stopped at the doorway, fury rising within her heart. "How dare you presume my pain?" she coldly hissed, startling the young girl. Chandra flinched when the woman looked over her shoulder at her and all that she could see in those once gentle eyes was anger. "Do not speak of things as if you understand them."

The Exorcist girl was honestly frightened out of her wits, once again left wondering truly why her Master was so hostile as of now. Sure, she understood vaguely what this day meant for the Exorcist General, but she had come to expect the woman to be gripped with sorrow rather than fury. Just why did her outlook on this particular day in the year change so suddenly?

Chandra did well to stay a few steps back as she followed her superior officer out of the church they were currently residing in, sent to retrieve an ancient artifact believed to be Innocence. The clergymen were reluctant to part with the saber that they claimed once belonged to Archangel Michael, used to vanquish Satan himself. It was because of this reluctance that gave the akuma a chance to execute a well-planned ambush.

Had her two apprentices been more forceful when it came to negotiations over the possession of the sword, she wouldn't have to do the very thing she dreaded: fight.

Outside was a whirlwind of gust and noise, thick clouds of dust floating in the air. The General gave a quick survey of the scene before she continued on unaffected by the chaos that surrounded her. Akuma resembling medieval knights immediately took interest in her presence, dropping what they were doing to charge specifically at her. This did not bother the woman though, appearing unaffected as she delivered kick after kick to those that were stupid enough to get too close, continuing on as if unabated.

Chandra hung back several feet, feeling particularly weak as she stood amongst a cluster of battered Finders positioned to guard the entrance way. Watching the infinitely more experienced Exorcist was like watching a person dance; the moves were fluid and powerful, exuding a grace that none could rival.

The General plowed her way through the ranks, eventually coming up to her other Exorcist apprentice getting strangled by a childish looking akuma whose power was not to be treated lightly. Obviously the boy had been a fool to misjudge the wretched creature for being weak based solely on its appearance. She would have to knock some sense into him when this was all over.

"Silly child, still trying to scream at me aren't you." The akuma taunted the Exorcist, giggling as the boy repeatedly opened and closed his mouth, trying to get his Innocence enhanced voice to come through his closed off windpipe.

The akuma, too busy dealing with the boy, did not foresee an attack from the woman who had entered the scene. Half of its head caved in from the force of the kick that the General sent at it, the blow sufficient enough to slacken the creature's grip on the boy and allow him room to struggle free.

Collapsing to his hands and knees, the teen coughed out of reflex from the rush of air that was filling his lungs. When the burning sensation in his chest eased, he made to give an earthshaking shout when his teacher stood in his way, blocking his opportunity of issuing the attack.

"Deal with the lower levels, Lyle."

"Like hell I will!" Lyle growled, irritated that his mentor even had to step in in the first place. "That bastard was mine!"

"My orders are not a choice you can decide to make whenever you feel like it," snapped the General back harshly. "Do as I say, you arrogant brat."

Lyle gnashed his teeth together angrily, balling his hands into fists briefly before he shoved himself to his feet and retreated.

Now alone, the Exorcist General faced the highest level akuma, her uniform ruffling up with the force of the wind blowing. The long train at the back of her half skirt flapped against the heels of her boots, her black hair bellowing all around her in a frightening mess. She did not bother trying to fix it, resolved with staring her adversary in the eye instead.

The child-like akuma giggled to itself seconds later, mouth bursting into a grin as it stated, "I know who you are girly~"

"A lot of people know who I am." She replied back coolly.

"You don't get it~" it chuckled frivolously. "The reason I know who you are is because you know who he is, the fallen Master. You are what he fears."

"His fears lie in the grave he's in."

The akuma cocked its head to the side, grinning maliciously. "Are you sure?"

She moved with imperceptible speed, flashing behind it to grind the heel of her left foot into its back. As it stumbled forward she replied adamantly, "I am everything but certain!"

The battle was short, but brutal. The Exorcist General had no problem taking care of the akuma, but in the process earned herself a couple of bruised ribs, a swollen cheek, a dislocated shoulder, and a broken wrist. They were the results of careless mistakes made from ill-practice. Her last akuma battle had been a few months back, and truthfully, she was a little rusty. At least she got the job done though.

Spitting a clot of blood out to the side, she rubbed at the corner of her mouth as she proceeded away. She was in the process of popping her shoulder back in when she heard raspy chuckles she stopped, glaring over her shoulder at the crumbling head of the akuma she had vanquished.

"Foolish woman…you are certain of nothing…"

This irked the female General, her brow knitting severely as she frowned. "It is you who is certain of nothing, pitiful creature." Her uninjured hand dug into one of the inner pockets of her jacket and pulled out a pocket-watch engraved with the initials A.W. on the front and blood still crusted on the metal surface. She gazed down at it somberly as she continued, "I made sure to take care of him myself. You can't argue with me on something that I did."

Before the akuma had any room to say anything more, the woman lifted up one of her heels and stomped viciously down on the mechanical skull. The head fell apart into several pieces, corroding rapidly into dust.

She watched the wind carry away the remains of the abomination, fatigue setting in quickly. Sighing deeply, she returned the broken pocket-watch inside her coat and turned on her heel to head back to the church. The dull ache of an ill-healed scar at her pelvis flared up, causing her to subconsciously rub at the spot as she continued on.

Steadily but surely Chandra and Lyle were able to take care of the rest of the akuma threat, leaving the group of Exorcists and Finders feeling triumphant. The General, however, merely remained neutral, face betraying nothing as she came up to them.

"Someone, fetch me my cane," said the General in passing, staggering a bit as her pacing began to slow.

Wordlessly Lyle went to her side, taking a hold of her elbow to steady her wavering posture. The older Exorcist stopped, constantly adjusting her footing. Chandra watched as one of the Finders handed her a cane made of sturdy bamboo, still left wondering why such a young woman would need the aid of a walking stick. No matter how many times she asked him, Lyle would never give her a straight answer.

Gripping the curved top of the cane, the General leaned her weight on it and took in a few steady breaths. Lyle lowered his hand once he was certain that his mentor would remain standing on her own, scowling softly as he looked away and scratched the back of his head.

"Sorry for forcing you out here, Teacher, but I really needed your help with that bastard." Lyle gruffly apologized, lowering his head.

The woman took one last deep breath before straightening up, her momentary lapse vulnerability disappearing like a flash of lightning. "No, don't apologize, I haven't been keeping up with my duties as well as I should be. Besides, I needed the exercise."

A look of worry came to Lyle's eyes. "Yeah, but you shouldn't be pushing yourself too much. I hate to say it, but you're pretty much out of commission these days, Teach."

"I'm twenty-nine, not seventy-nine." She deadpanned, staggering once more to the church with a slight limp that alternated invariably between her left and right foot.

As she slowly moved up the steps she called out, "Don't forget that sword of ours. That damn piece of metal is sure to be Innocence if this is to be any judge."

Lyle and Chandra hastily bowed to her back, moaning their displeasure of having to negotiate once more with the priests and nuns living at the cathedral.

* * *

It took quite the bit of haggling, but eventually the two Exorcists were able to convince the clergymen to part with the sword, explaining that the so called 'demons' would keep attacking the church until it was removed. There was heavy reluctance, but they handed over the elegant blade to the collective group without further protest.

They departed soon after, the General insistent that they leave immediately if they wished to get to their designated checkpoint by morning. The only protest given came from the two younger Exorcists, both exhausted after the taxing endeavor of combating akuma. Of course, their superior would hear nothing of it, giving them the option of either staying another night at the church and make it to the checkpoint on their own or join them now so that they were insured a way of getting back to the Black Order safely. Naturally the pair agreed with the latter.

The Exorcist General stayed at the front of the procession, leading the way with one of her trusted Finders at her side mending her broken wrist. They travelled along a forest path for hours, stopping periodically for five minute breaks. As dusk soon approached, it became more and more apparent that this strenuous traveling was taking a toll on the woman General, sweating and panting more profusely than the others. Fighting and taking a couple injuries had been more taxing on her than she had originally thought.

Lyle noticed the way his teacher's hands clenched on the top of her walking cane, head hanging forward between her shoulders as she sat on a log.

Plopping down beside her, the teen gave an extravagant show of exhaustion by stretching out and yawning. "I'm beat!" he yawned, rubbing at his eyes with the back of his hand. "Why don't we stop here for the night? We can set off at first light and make it the checkpoint by early morning."

The woman glanced at the boy sitting beside her, not oblivious to his underlining schemes. She would prefer it if they travelled just a bit farther, but as it were, she probably wouldn't be able to handle travelling a few more miles in her present condition. As much as she hated to admit it, she needed to rest.

"Fine," she sighed grudgingly, turning her attention to the rest of the group sitting huddled together in the forest clearing. "We'll be camping here for tonight, but we leave before the sun has the chance to break the horizon. I would like to make it back as soon as possible without further delay."

Mumblings of relief were met by her words, the four Finders assigned to her unit making quick work to gather firewood and pitch up the tents they had packed in their bags. Chandra helped in whatever way she could, being the one to start the fire by playing a simple note on her flute. Lyle kept close to the General, watching her from the corner of his eye. He noticed the way she kept one hand pressed against her side.

"Did you get hit there, Teacher?" asked Lyle casually.

"Bruised a couple of my ribs…might've broken one of them as well. It's hard to say."

"You should probably get those bandaged."

"Haven't had the time." She then turned her back to everyone and moved a few feet away, settling down upon her knees and sitting back on her calves.

Lyle stared at her some time until her overcoat, uniform jacket, and button-down blouse slipped off her shoulders and down her back, exposing pale flesh and countless scars. A collection of black bruises could be seen wrapped around her left set of ribs.

"Lyle…" the General called, crossing her arms against her breasts. "Could you wrap some gauze around my ribs for me?"

Were this any other woman, the young man would've allowed himself to feel abashed or have a few sinful thoughts cross through his mind. But this was his mentor, his teacher, a woman he had been with for almost ten years now, assigned to her unit when he was first brought to the Order at nine-years-old. He was use to these simple patch-up jobs, having performed them numerous times over the years. It would be fickle of him to get embarrassed at this point.

Chandra, sitting beside the roaring fire, observed Lyle take a roll of gauze from the eldest Finder and head over to where their mentor sat with her torso exposed. She was a little envious of the relationship that her superior and her comrade shared, especially when it was clear that the woman would rather turn to Lyle, a man, than to her for assistance.

"I don't get it…" she mumbled to herself, drawing her knees to herself to rest her chin upon them.

"The General is a person who likes to keep to herself. Don't feel bad if she's much more open to Lyle than she is to you. It's nothing personal, it's just who she is." The Finder sitting beside her said, a middle-aged man blinded in one eye with chestnut-colored hair.

"If she'd just give me a chance to prove myself to her, she'd know I only want to assist her in any way I can." Chandra sighed, staring at Lyle as he returned the General's clothes to her shoulders and stepped away when she began to put them back on.

The older teen moved away from their shared mentor, taking a new seat beside Chandra's left. He rubbed his hands together, stretching them out to the fire for warmth as he asked, "Geez, I'm starving. Is anyone cooking us anything?"

"The others are preparing our remaining provisions for tonight's dinner. It shouldn't take them long to decide what to make, sir." Replied the Finder that was seated on Chandra's right.

"Good, I suppose…" he grumbled, dropping his hands to his lap and staring at the fire with an exhausted look in his eyes.

Chandra stared at him for a few seconds longer before she dared herself to ask, "Umm…Lyle? Is the General alright?"

"Hmm?" he hummed, looking at her from the corner of his eye. "Oh, that, she just banged up a few ribs, it's nothing serious."

"I wasn't talking about that." Chandra whispered softly, drawing into herself when Lyle focused his entire gaze on her.

His face dropped the crude look that was normally there as he suddenly became serious. "What do you mean then?"

Chandra swallowed nervously. "I-I mean…this whole thing about the significance of today, the way she acts so distant lately, why she doesn't fight unless she absolutely has to."

"It's none of your business…" he sighed, closing his eyes.

"Then how come you get to know?" she demanded, fed up at this point that all this about the woman she looked up to and had once aspired to be until this gradual change in her personality was being barred from her. Or perhaps it was always there and she was only just now picking up on it. She could never be sure.

Lyle struggled to remain passive, but it was clear that he was failing, evident by his scrunched up brow and slight frown. "I've been assigned to Teacher for ten years now. I'm entitled to know these things."

"Then aren't I as well?" Chandra countered. "I may have been with her for only two years, but don't I deserve to know more about the woman who's _supposed_ to be guiding me in my duties as an Exorcist?"

"You sure as hell aren't!" Lyle yelled, unable to keep his cool any longer after hearing the hints of distain edged in her words. He reeled on her, obviously infuriated by her persistence. "Were you there to pick up the pieces when she fell apart? Were you there to dry her tears every night? Were you there to pretend that she was your mother just so that she could feel needed?"

"Lyle, enough!" the General snapped from her place outside the flames circle of luminance, glaring at him reproachfully.

The boy instantly quieted, looking away with a scowl on his face. The woman General studied him with critical eyes. Lyle Beauchene, a strong-willed and dedicated young man. His blond hair complement well with his sapphire-blue eyes and fair skin. He had been with her since he joined the Order, ten years ago. She had watched him grow from being a meek boy to a determined man, his protective devotion towards her never once fading as the years went by. For what it was worth though, she admired him greatly for it. She wouldn't be here without him.

Her eyes shifted over to the Exorcist girl sitting to the boy's right, studying her as well. Chandra Malik, such a gentle soul who always wanted to help others. She joined the Order willingly when the General had discovered her two years ago, when the girl was only fourteen. Very obedient, very well-mannered, and very studious. The General would have never have guessed the dark-eyed, black-haired, and dark-skinned girl could be so forceful when she wanted to be. She had to give her credit for surprising her.

Exhaling slowly, she turned back to facing forward, pulling out the pocket-watch from before. She idly traced the engraved initials, flakes of the crusted blood chipping away under her gentle touch. Opening it, she found the face of the watch marred with cracks that spider-webbed across the glass, the hands frozen in place, never to move again. She had been hoping that when she opened it this time it would be working. She always hoped that, and was always left disappointed.

Closing the broken pocket watch, she kept it cupped in her hands as she said, "Tell her what she wants to know."

"But Teach!" protested Lyle, evidently against this command.

"I appreciate your concern, but don't argue with me." She murmured tiredly, still gazing at the pocket watch.

Lyle cursed under his breath, looking to his lap and clenching his hands to fists. Chandra stared, puzzled by this exchange.

"Fine…" he grumbled, glaring at his comrade from the corner of his eye. "Teacher had to kill someone very close to her ten years ago, and today's the anniversary. She was ordered to kill the man she loved and all she has left of him is a broken pocket-watch."

Chandra gasped, startled by this revelation. It took her just a split-second to connect what she was just told with an older mission report she had read about a year ago. "Wait, you can't mean that traitor? The one that is referred to as the 14th?"

Lyle looked away. "That's all I'm saying on the matter."

Chandra, realizing that her new questions weren't going to be answered by her comrade, turned to her mentor instead. "You were in love with a Noah?"

"Yes…" she whispered loud enough to be heard. "But he was so much more than that. So much more…"

Memories of her childhood, ones that were always haunted to begin with no matter how happy they may seem, came to the surface of her mind. She couldn't help but reminiscence over the precious times that she had spent with him, of how he had given her a bit of light amidst all the darkness. They had been the best of times, and the worst of times. Still, she treasured them deeply, for just like the pocket-watch, they were all that she had left of him.

* * *

She was nine when they first meet.

In her spacious room filled with brightly colored walls and all the toys any girl her age would ever dream of having, she sat on her knees at a low table, drawing on a piece of paper with a violet crayon. She was drawing her big brother—or at least she was attempting to—her brow knitted and her tongue partially sticking out of the corner of her mouth. She wanted it to be perfect.

Numerous drawings of that one man lay scattered all around her; it was all she ever wanted to draw these days. It used to be different though. They used to be more violent and less whimsical. In fact, there was one point in her short life in which she could draw nothing but suicidal depictions of herself in varying scenarios. She even attempted a few of them a couple of times. But she only got as far as slitting her wrists until she was finally restrained to a bed in a cold, impersonal room. She remembered crying and screaming herself hoarse for her brother to come and save her.

And he did. Sort of.

When Komui Lee had stepped through that door, his face now equipped with a pair of eye glasses and his dark hair cut short, Lenalee Lee couldn't have felt more joy in the world. He was here at last, tangible and not a part of some dream her unstable mind had manage to concoct.

A small, tired smile had been on his face as he pulled over a nearby chair, taking a seat. His large, gentle hands swept through her tangled, matted locks. It looked like he wanted to cry, but he kept himself fairly composed. Only his voice belied the amount of relief he was feeling in that one moment.

"It's okay now," he assured them both. "I'm here…and I'll never, _ever_, let you go. I won't let them take you away from me again."

His words filled her with hope, and finally, after a year of enduring torturous isolation and loneliness, she had a reason to fight.

She would be their tool. For him. Her brother.

She can't honestly say things had been all dandy from then on, but they had gotten better. When all that remained on her wrists were pale, puckered scars, she had been released from the hospital wing and returned to her room, where everything was where it had been when they had taken her away. The number of Crows posted at her doors lessened as time passed, until there was only one, a robed man who never said a word but willingly complied to play along with any game she could think up. The training sessions with her Master—a patient old man who went by the name of Kevin Yeagar—weren't as taxing or wicked as she once presumed.

And soon things slipped into a predictable routine that made Lenalee feel safe, gave her a sense of purpose. So when, one day, her bedroom door opened at a designated interval that wasn't a part of her usual schedule, she paused from her doodling, violet crayon skidding sharply to the right as she looked up. What she saw made her heart drop to her stomach, eyes widening and body stiffening. The grip she had on her crayon unconsciously tightened.

Inspector Malcolm C. Lvellie stood at the door, his hawkish gaze fixated coldly on her. A smile seemed to creep up on his features the longer they stared at each other, the older man noticing her blatant fear towards him. Her body was beginning to shake.

This was the man who nearly pushed her to the brink of insanity with his vile words and gruff actions. He had wanted her straight out in the heat of battle the moment she had been brought to the Black Order Main Headquarters after having been discovered as an apostle. If it weren't for the delicate deliberation held amongst all the high ranking members and officials of the Order deeming her inadequate for combat, she would've been out there, enduring the hardships that came with this retched fate. Or worse. Dead.

Regardless, Inspector Lvellie had relented and stated that by the age of twelve, it was necessary that she take part in what was, supposedly, her destiny. She could hardly care to decipher what he meant; she was just relieved she wouldn't have to partake in something as frightening as war.

The last time she had seen him, it had been almost six months ago. She had attempted to bite his ear off when his words had rubbed her particularly the wrong way. He had told her that people were dying; that the world was falling apart because she was here, sitting in her designated room playing with her dolls. It was only understandable that, given the fact that her mind was already starting to waver, she would lash out at him. But it only served to put her in solitary confinement for a few, terrible days.

From then on, she learned to never let her emotions push her to do drastic things. Especially when those things involved Lvellie.

The tall, intimating man surveyed the room with a cold, calculating look before he returned his eyes to hers. His grin grew even chillier.

The crayon snapped in her hands.

"It appears, Miss Lee, that you have been assigned a roommate. So I want you to be on your best behavior while he and his caretaker are here. Can you do that?"

She nodded her head vigorously when she realized that her reply hadn't been immediate. Lvellie inclined his head briefly before he turned and lowered his hands from behind his back. He gestured for someone behind him to step forward, and judging from the stern frown that had turned the corners of his mouth harshly down, the person wasn't being too forthcoming.

Lvellie murmured something that she couldn't quite catch, but knew that it was a threat. Seconds later a man stepped forth, his large size and unfamiliar face slightly intimidating. The strange man wore the black coat of an Exorcist General, his large-brimmed hat overshadowing his face and the mask that covered the right side of it. His hair was tied back into a short ponytail, a fiery red color that exemplified rebellion and his uncaring attitude. A look of surprise crossed his only visible eye even when his face remained unreadable.

She sat rigid on the floor, unsure of what to make of this man. The fact that he's going to be staying here for an unknown period of time scared her a little.

Just who was this man and why was he rooming with her? Surely this was a scandalous thing, having a young girl and grown man sleep in the same room.

Where was her brother to make everything right when she needed him?

When Lvellie began speaking, she had almost forgotten that he was still there, lingering at the door. "This is General Cross Marian. He shall be staying here with you until our newest recruit has made a full recovery—"

"You never said anything about the Exorcist being a little girl, Inspector." Cross growled as he turned to the man, jostling the thing that she hadn't realized had been in his arms until now.

Lvellie gave a snake-like smirk, bringing forth a fresh wave of fear even though the look hadn't been directed to her. "Well then," the man drawled out in a sickly patronizing tone. "Next time you should think a little more when you insist on taking care of that thing on your own."

"Yes, but this is a _fucking_ little girl! Surely you'd have a bit more taste when you were making your decision to place me in an Exorcist's room." Cross was fuming, his expression feral as he openly glared at the man who hardly gave it much thought.

"I know what I am doing, General. This is for her benefit to see just how the outside world is an atrocity and remind her that she could be out there fixing it."

Cross's lips curled back in a snarl, his teeth gnashing together painfully until he looked away, his eye drifting down to the bundle he held tightly to his chest. A new kind of pain flickered across his features, but she caught it nonetheless. A look that can only mean regret.

The General exhaled through his mouth slowly, residing with this twisted situation. "Fine…" he relented in an almost defeated voice. "Just make sure I get what I need in the next hour. The brat isn't going to stay cold for much longer."

"I'll have some of the staff assemble what you have requested as well as a couple of cots and pillows for you and the girl. It can take her bed."

Cross nodded once before he began moving to her bed when she jumped to her feet, outrage springing to her features as she rushed up to Lvellie against all instinct.

"NO!" she shrieked, hating to have to give up something that was hers. "It's my bed! Make them sleep on the floor until the—"

Her words were cut off by a loud crack. She wondered where that sound had come from until her brain began comprehending the fact that she was now sprawled on the floor and her cheek felt as though it was on fire. Tears welled up in her eyes, a few managing to break free and slide down her rapidly swelling cheek.

The girl curled in on herself, bringing her hands to her ears in order to block out both Lvellie's words and the sounds of her own sobs.

"You selfish child!" the Inspector snapped, harsh lines darkening his face. "Do you wish to be removed to a place much more deserving of your carelessness?"

Somehow she managed to squeak out a 'no' amidst her cries, shrinking away as he advanced forward. A large hand wrapped itself painful tight around her wrist, yanking her up to her feet. The grip did not lessen even as she leveled her blurry gaze with his scornful one.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you, _Miss Lee._" The words spat out at her made the young girl flinch, face tightening with unimaginable fear. She'd rather be dead than have to endure this one moment of staring into his unfeeling eyes any longer.

When he was satisfied, Lvellie released his hold on her wrist, allowing her to crumple to the floor as he stood back up. His eyes flickered to Cross, who sat on the edge of her bed with his arms still cradling the soundless bundle. Both men shared a heated glare before the Inspector tersely declared, "The girl sleeps on the floor and doesn't receive anything to eat for the next three days. Should she prove to be a further nuisance, make it six. Can you do that?"

Cross merely gave a grunt, looking away. Lvellie must have accepted this as being adequate for he left the room soon after.

When he was gone, the girl crawled over to the nearest corner that was the farthest away from the Exorcist General. She drew her legs up to her chest and rested her face on her knees. It was quiet, outside of her subdued sobs, so when his gruff voice cut through the air like a rusty knife, one couldn't fault her for jumping.

"What's your name, girl?"

She lifted her head from her knees, startled by the unexpected question. The two held each other's gaze for an inexplicable amount of time, him scowling and her open-mouthed. Eventually the words tumbled from her mouth in a strangled whisper that she was surprised he could even hear.

"L-Lenalee…Lee."

"Hm. Cute." Cross grunted, looking away and shifting a hand from underneath his bundle to draw back the blanket that covered it. What he revealed was a tangled mess of cloth, flesh, hair, and blood that was just barely breathing. Lenalee realized, to her horror, that the thing was human, a boy, and she nearly gagged at the sight of so much blood on his split open face.

Cross wasn't oblivious to her discomfort, looking up from the boy with an unreadable look on his face.

"This brat here is Allen. He's going to be an Exorcist, just like you."

Lenalee couldn't move her eyes away from the boy's ruined face. How was he still alive?

She hadn't realized she had spoken that question aloud until Cross grumbled, "Beats me. Resilient little bastard, I guess."

It grew quiet again as Cross rose and delicately placed Allen upon her bed, shedding him of the moth-bitten blanket, his checkered jacket, and dirtied galoshes. Removed of such things, Lenalee could see that whatever part of his face that wasn't caked with gore was deathly pale, sweat beading the clammy flesh. His hair was a soft chestnut color that was darkened black from dried blood at the ends. The roots of his hair at the crown of his head were hauntingly white.

Light mewls and pitiful whimpers periodically escaped his parted mouth. He looked to be having some kind of nightmare, but Lenalee didn't dare to see if she could comfort him. She didn't want to touch him. He appeared to be some kind of freakish monster she was sure to find in her nightmares tonight if she was able to sleep.

* * *

Hours passed by without another word uttered. Lenalee remained in her designated corner, stomach starting to growl and eyes starting to sting from lack of sleep. It was night, she was certain even though she couldn't actually validate such assumptions. Probably way pass dinner time too.

Lenalee felt miserable.

Ruefully she rubbed at her eyes, willing herself to stay awake. She wasn't about to fall asleep knowing her dreams would only twist into nightmares. Her stomach tightened as it gargled, cramping up with its desire to consume the food that she was incapable of escaping. Cross's provided dinner wafted a tantalizing aroma that made the young girl's hunger unbearable. The smell of potatoes and steak flooded her nostrils and made her mouth salivate.

It was embarrassing. The first half-hour she tried to ignore her desire to snatch all the food away from the man, but when she couldn't stand how agonizingly slow he was taking to finish his meal, Lenalee allowed herself to stare and wish she was the one eating all that delicious looking food. A spike of alarm rose in her as her eyes were immediately sucked in by his, the General having been staring at her this entire time. A small, crooked grin turned up one corner of his mouth.

"Was wondering when you were ever going to stop pretending you weren't hungry," he mumbled as he stood and brought the plate to the table that still held her colorings of Komui. "Here, take the rest."

Lenalee eyed the plate, still bearing a scoop of potatoes, a quarter of steak, and a dinner roll. She wiped the drool hastily away from the corner of her mouth and forced herself to look away. Her stomach snarled in protest.

"B-But…what about…I-Inspector Lvellie said…"

"I don't give a rat's ass about what the man thinks, sweetheart." Cross growled. "Eat it or don't eat it, like I give a fuck. I just figured you were hungry, is all."

Lenalee couldn't have move faster even with the aid of her anti-akuma weapon as she made it to the plate of food, using her hands to scarf down the contents. She didn't care how her ravenous hunger was making her eat like a slob; the last time she ate was the breakfast that was provided for her. A part of her was vaguely aware of Cross's amusement but she didn't give it much of an afterthought. All she cared about was eating.

The dinner was gone too quickly for Lenalee, only partially full from the meager leftovers. Still, she had enough dignity to not lick the grease pooled at the dip in the center of the plate. Pushing it away, she looked back at Cross to see him offering her a bottle of water. Graciously she took it, guzzling down a quarter of its contents before she pulled back for air, handing it to him when she was done.

When she turned to move back to her corner, he stopped her by placing a hand on her thin shoulder. She immediately tensed up at the gesture. It was only when she felt a warm weight envelop her did she begin to relax, her vision shadowed as something settled on top of her head.

"Move back to your corner and stay there. Try to sleep if you can, and if you hear anything, don't look. Just close your eyes and keep them close. Got that, sweetheart?" he instructed, his voice strained with something she couldn't identify. Exhaustion? Pity? Fear?

Lenalee nodded only once as she scampered over to her corner, sitting down and drawing the man's coat closer around her. It reeked of a strong odor that made her dizzy the longer she smelled it. She tried not to allow herself to bury her nose in the soft fabric.

The hat on her head did well to block most of the light from her view. And though it was against her will, she couldn't keep herself from sinking into sleep.

It was a dreamless sleep that was too quickly erupted by the sounds of a person's screams.

It was loud and high. Almost inhuman.

Lenalee was jolted awake by the sound, head snapping up from its lulled position at her chest. Though the hollow light momentarily robbed her of her sight, she was still painfully aware of the sound of screams. And when she could finally see again, she almost wished she couldn't. The sight before her was just too painful to observe.

Allen was thrashing around painfully upon her bed, twisting and turning in ways that didn't seem natural. The muscles in his neck were bulging, straining from the volume of his screams. It surprised her how someone as small as he could make so much noise.

Cross sat looming over him, practically straddling his small frame as he pinned him to the comforter by the wrists. He effectively ignored the enraged shouts and desperate screams that ripped pass the boy's throat and permeated the air. Lenalee wished she could've been like him, unaffected by the other child's violent spasms.

"KILL ME! JUST KILL ME!" the boy howled, filled with agonizing despair.

The General didn't reply, merely scowling as he held him firmer against the bed. Allen kicked his small, bare feet up wildly, periodically hitting the man in the abdomen. Spit flew with his cries, his teeth gleaming under the soft light. His fingers flexed anxiously, his arms squirmed desperately. His movements were painful to watch.

It was only when he began banging his head against the wall did Cross truly grow anxious. Lenalee felt her stomach churn at the sight of dark red smearing on the pastel pink of her bedroom wall. It left her feeling nauseous, so when the boy swung his head in way that she caught full view of his face, she couldn't keep herself from vomiting up the contents of her dinner onto the coat.

The entire left side of his face was a bright red mess of puckered flesh, careful stitches having been ruthlessly ripped open. All that could be seen was thick blood, flapping flesh, spaghetti thin muscle sinew, and stark white bone.

"You don't like following orders, do yah kid?" Cross snidely remarked, his words directed towards her.

Lenalee wiped her mouth with the coat sleeve, her body shivering from the exertion. She did not reply.

Cross gave an amused snort, briefly looking over his shoulder to meet her wide eyes. "Hey sweetheart," he called. "Seeing's how you're awake, mind searching in that bag over there for a syringe for me? I'm a bit busy as you can see."

She knew that he couldn't see her, for his head had turned back to Allen, but she nodded anyway and carefully slipped out of the puke covered uniform. Once she was free of its confining, smelly weight she pushed the hat off and crawled over to the specified bag resting on the cot situated nearby her bed.

The screams still persisted, doing a number on the young girl's nerves. Her small hands shook as she rifled through the bag, searching for this syringe that the Exorcist General needed. It took a few moments of fumbling but eventually she found it, rushing to him to hand it over. Briefly her eyes met Allen's.

All she saw was unadulterated grief.

It wasn't until she noticed Cross give an exhausted sigh and the lack of terrorized screams that she realized that Allen had been subdued. The boy laid there with his body erased of its previous tension, face relaxed and his only showing eye staring blankly up at the ceiling. His mind was in a complete daze.

"Hey…girl…"

Lenalee turned to Cross, finding the man wiping wearily at his sweaty brow. The glasses on his face were awkwardly askew, and under normal circumstances she would've found the sight funny. She didn't find it funny now.

"Y-Yes?" she stuttered, fiddling with the hem of her tailored uniform.

"Yah think you'll be able to sleep after this?" he asked, his tone strangely quiet and hardly mocking. It was a shard of concern.

She shook her head, looking away from him and Allen, cheeks darkening with abashment.

Cross gave another weary sigh, adjusting his glasses. "Fine. I get that. But if you're going to be awake, you're going to make yourself useful. Bring me that roll of bandages in the bag you got the syringe from."

Wordlessly and without complaint, Lenalee did as he asked, retrieving whatever he needed. The hours passed by agonizingly slow as Lenalee watched Cross go about patching Allen up. First the two cleaned the freshly opened wound, her hand shaking terribly the entire time as she dabbed at the blood that erupted every time the General snipped out an old stitch. Cross wouldn't allow her to help after that, carefully bringing Allen to his lap and delicately stitching together his split open face.

It was almost beautiful, in a sense, to watch the way the man could move his large hands so precisely, skillfully sewing the torn flesh back into place. Eventually everything came back together on Allen's face, but it was still very swollen and red that he looked only mildly better. Crisp bandages dressed the stitches, covering almost all of his face with the exception of his right eye. Allen didn't stir even once, just staring unseeingly at the ceiling.

Sitting beside the younger child laying on her bed, Lenalee stared down at him, her face still very pale but not as stricken as it initially was. She noted that the white pigment that had only been confined to the top of his head was spreading rapidly; half of his hair was white now.

Pity stirred inside her as she gazed at her new comrade. She brought forth a petite hand and ran it through his hair. It amazed her how soft it was. As she sifted her fingers through his silky tresses she asked, "What happened to him?"

"He did something stupid and had to face the consequences. He should count himself lucky. It could've been worse."

How could anything else be worse than this?

* * *

There was only one other incident in which Allen had a violent outburst. It was while Cross had gone to the adjoining bathroom to take a much needed shower. Lenalee had been playing with some of her dolls when he seemed to snap out of the haze that had cocooned his mind for two days straight.

The sudden rise of his voice, muffled by the bandages, made the young girl nearly jump out of her skin. The dolls promptly fell to her lap.

His wails steadily rose in volume as he began clawing at the bandages wrapped around his face. Lenalee got to her feet then, indecision soon plaguing her. She couldn't rightfully intrude on Cross—he was in the shower after all. The burden of subduing Allen lied solely on her shoulders this very moment. And it sucked.

Allowing herself to feel a brief moment of fear for a total of five seconds, Lenalee immediately took charge, shrugging her fear to the bitter recesses of her heart. Briskly moving forward, she pulled herself up onto her old bed and encased his hands with her own, drawing them away from his face.

"Shh…" she hissed softly, pulling his hands to her lap. He continued to thrash around though, screaming his head off.

Fed up of his violent squirming, Lenalee pressed her palms against his small chest and pushed him down, holding him there with a bit of difficulty. When his movements persisted, she forced all of her weight onto him, resting one of her hands underneath his chin, forcing him to look at her.

Again she was assaulted by the same look of unquestionable grief.

"Listen to me," she intoned sternly. "You have to calm down. Otherwise you'll only hurt yourself more. And you can't keep doing this to yourself. I know it probably hurts, but…whatever happened, happened. It's over, in the past, done. You can't change the past."

Her words seemed to have brought Allen pause, the boy's shrieks burning down into the back of his throat. The two stared at each other for an immeasurable amount of time until she got up off of him, relieved that he wasn't screaming like a banshee. He sat up too, drawing his knees to his chest and crossing his arms on them, his chin nestled carefully on top. The look in his eyes became even worse than mere grief. It was haunted beyond measure.

"What I miss, sweetheart?" Cross questioned as he returned, back in a pair of black pants and white button-down, his hair damp and tied back.

Lenalee rolled her eyes exasperatedly, getting up and moving off the bed. She chanced looking back at Allen once.

It was still that blank, haunted stare.

* * *

For the next month, things had relatively calmed down. Lenalee had returned to her usual routine, varying amongst combat training and academic studies. Every so often she was left in charge of Allen while Cross took care of his own personal affairs. She never had to do much, since he really didn't do anything. He just sat there, unmoving, barely breathing, and staring. It was always the chilling stare.

On occasion she tried talking to him, but it quickly became clear that the boy wasn't about to talk on his own volition.

It was easy to pretend that he wasn't there. He was so quiet that on more than one occasion she did actually forget he was there, scaring herself stupid when she turned and found him huddled on her bed. It annoyed her how easily she could forget his presence, and how he just sat there, doing nothing.

Cross had put her in charge of feeding him—seeing as how he wouldn't do it himself—while the General would change his clothes whenever he had an 'accident', so to speak. Allen wouldn't even move to relieve himself, ruining both his clothes and her bed on numerous occasions. At this point, she was more than happy to give him her bed, hardly ever desiring to crawl into it anymore. It was a challenge even now, when he was fresh and clean as were the bed sheets, to force herself onto the mattress.

She gingerly sat at the edge, staring at him. She wondered what went on in his head as he stared at her with that maddened, hollow gaze. It was probably something obscenely dreadful, if it was locking him in such a state.

Her eyes drifted to his hands, fixating on the gnarled red flesh of the left one. On initial examining, she had assumed that the hand had been ripped of skin, and that the puckered surface was merely muscle. Such a conclusion nearly drove her to reject him, out of fear mostly, but also because of dread. She was ashamed because of it, especially when she had learned from Cross that his hand—in fact his entire arm—was his anti-akuma weapon and that he had been born with it.

Allen couldn't be more unfortunate even if he tried.

Sighing, she returned her eyes to his face. The bandages had been removed, revealing Cross's delicate patchwork that would result most likely in a terrible scar. White bangs framed it, pronouncing his already pale features. The color was strange for someone her own age, adding unnecessary years to his features. What had happened to him to change his hair so dramatically? Something terrible, she was sure.

"Lenalee…?"

Lenalee looked back and immediately brightened. Jumping down from the bed, she rushed towards the speaker, knocking him off balance as she slammed into him. Komui laughed as he bent forward and ensnared his baby sister into a bear hug, lifting her off her feet. Lenalee in turn wrapped her arms around his neck, nestling her face into his warm chest. It had been too long since she had last seen him.

When he set her down, a look of apology set in his features. "Sorry for being away for so long. Things have been rather busy as of late." Komui sighed, and it was then that Lenalee realized how tired her brother appeared to be.

"Like what?" she questioned, curious about his line of work.

"Well, being promoted to Chief for one thing…" he shrugged off, as if it was nothing. When Lenalee gave a sharp gasp, he sent her a devilish smirk and opened up his arms to draw her in once more.

The two siblings rejoiced in this sudden revelation, all smiles and ringing laughter. Lenalee felt instant relief; just what could this mean for her and the other Exorcists?

As far as she knew, Exorcists were heavily monitored, even out in the field. When they weren't on missions, they were confined either to personalized rooms or the medical bay. Rarely were they allowed to do anything else, baring Lenalee's case of going to an Exorcist General for guidance seeing as how she was one of the youngest recruits. Tracking collars were issued to each active member, and though Lenalee hadn't acquired one herself yet, in three short years that would change. She didn't know precisely what the collar did, but she knew it wasn't something pleasant if Exorcists were required to wear one. Something, she theorized, meant to control them.

But now that her brother was in charge, would those former restrictions and policies remain? Did he have the power to change such rules and make it to where she and the others weren't treated necessarily like animals that needed to be tamed? She voiced this to her brother and was only met with a look of dismay. That and he wouldn't meet her eyes.

"I'm trying my best to change things here for you, but at present, things are…difficult. Almost everyone else—especially the higher ups—are wary of Exorcists wandering around the grounds unsupervised. It's bad enough that no one seems inclined to facilitate a recreational area that'll be guaranteed heavily monitored and guarded but…I'm trying."

Lenalee felt her heart settle with despondency. She couldn't even manage a half-hearted smile.

In a move to change the somber conversation, Komui looked past her and remarked, "That must be Allen Walker, correct?"

Allen Walker…so the boy did have a last name. She had begun to wonder…

"Yep." Lenalee nodded, looking to her silent roommate. "He doesn't do much. He just sits there and stares at the wall all day."

"Well that's better than what I could've hoped," Komui replied, light-heartedly adding as he drew her back to him affectionately, "It's just awful that my poor, innocent, sweet Lenalee has to the share her beautiful room with such vile, disgusting, ogres!"

Lenalee laughed at his expense, finding his words to be rather funny even if the gesture was, admittedly, a tad annoying. "Allen and General Cross aren't that bad. They're actually kind of nice in their own ways."

"Oh, don't remind me that Cross is staying with you…" Komui moaned, sitting back with a dramatized look of dismay. Lenalee giggled.

Sitting down in his lap, she idly messed with one of her dolls as she asked, "What's so bad about General Cross?"

She felt her brother stiffen behind her, causing her to pause in musing the china doll's voluptuous blonde hair.

"Cross…he's a man with his own agenda." Komui eventually relinquished after a few moments of tensed silence. "He'll use anyone to get what he wants."

That didn't sound like the Cross she knew. The Cross she knew was a man rough around the edges. Sure, he was gruff and ill-mannered, but there was also a part of him that was sincere. If he wasn't, then he wouldn't be taking care of Allen so attentively or looking out for her so thoughtfully.

"Anyway," Komui's voice cut into her thoughts. "Just promise me you won't get caught up with that man and his plans. Or with Allen."

Lenalee knitted her brow, perplexed. "What do you mean?" she asked.

"There has to be a reason why Cross cares so much for that one boy. And unless I or anyone else can truly figure out why, I don't want you getting too close to either of them. Understand?"

Lenalee could only nod, for she couldn't understand her brother's words at all.

* * *

A month later, Allen finally spoke.

It happened while she was on her way out of the bathroom from getting ready for bed. Cross had been sitting with him, keeping his one eye on him. From the other room she could hear the soft murmurings belonging to the man, for he often spoke to Allen about inconsequential things. At least they were inconsequential to her.

Except for tonight. Tonight, it was different.

"So you really loved Mana that much, huh…?" she heard him ask on the other side of the door, preparing to return.

Normally she wouldn't have let his one-sided conversations keep her from returning to her room. But this didn't feel like his typical rants. This felt personal, especially with the mention of the name 'Mana', someone who had, until now, never been brought up. And a part of her didn't want to intrude in on this touching moment.

He gave a sigh, the sound muffled by the door. "C'mon Allen…" Cross exhaled. "Do you remember what he always used to say…?"

The reply was so soft that she almost believed she was making it up. But it was there, the pitch distinctly high and the tone gravely with disuse.

"Never stand still…" Allen answered, voice tightening with grief. "Always keep _walking_." His words were followed by a choked noise that sounded like a suppressed sob.

Instinctively Lenalee moved forward, driven by that maternal need to comfort those who were crying that all those of the female gender innately possessed. She walked right past Cross, who sat perched and alert on his cot. It was almost like he didn't believe that the boy had spoken, which was understandable. She felt that way too.

Crawling up into bed, she settled herself beside him, unable to smother the smile that had swarmed her features. An immense amount of excitement had taken over her over the prospect of helping Allen, which seemed grossly inadequate alongside the boy's despair in hindsight. But she was just a kid, and she wanted to make him feel better.

"Hi…" she said airily, finding herself unable to say anything else.

He looked at her—really looked at her—and she could see in the way his bottom lip trembled and his face scrunched up that he was struggling not to cry.

"H-Hi…" he sniffed, wiping his runny nose. "W-Where are we…?"

"We're at a place called the Black Order. It's a place where they take people like us."

She noticed the way his eyes drifted to his hand. He must've understood what she meant by 'people like us'. Hopefully he wouldn't go jumping to conclusions that they were _exactly_ the same. They were, after all, two different types of apostles. But he didn't know that, of course.

"My name is Lenalee Lee. And your name is Allen Walker," introduced Lenalee hastily.

He burst into tears after that, crumpling in on himself. Lenalee couldn't make sense of his sudden outburst, but decided that it was ultimately best that she didn't question it. Instead she enveloped him in her arms, pulling him close to her. Soothingly she rubbed his back, just like her mother use to do whenever she was sad and needed comfort. She murmured mindless words to him, hoping they would assure him.

As she did this, she looked to Cross, who appeared strangely perplexed. It was hard to understand why this was so. That is, until much later when that perplexity morphed into obvious disappointment. Over what and why, Lenalee hadn't had the faintest clue.

* * *

Allen was a quiet individual who typically kept to himself. He wouldn't talk unless directly spoken to. And he was incredibly polite, which seemed to annoy General Cross to no end.

Lenalee didn't mind his simple company. In fact, she actually enjoyed it. She never had many friends back at her village in China, and even fewer here. It was sort of nice to have someone about her own age to play with. Well…at least it would be, if Allen actually _played_ with her.

So far the boy had developed a knack of brushing aside her subtle hints, either oblivious to it all or blatantly ignoring them. She hadn't quite figured it out which of the two he fell under, but she was getting fed up. If he was going to be her roommate for whatever amount of time, then he was going to be a part of her monthly tea parties, dammit!

Waltzing over to the boy as he sat in a far corner, idly doodling with a black crayon, Lenalee mustered up a sweet smile. It was only when her shadow loomed over him that he looked up, a look of guilt playing in his soft silver eyes. He immediately stopped drawing and pushed the materials to her, cringing into submission.

"Sorry for playing with your toys…" he murmured, voice soft and high.

All he ever seemed to 'play' with were her crayons. He acted as if it was a crime that he even touched her things, but Lenalee decided to look past that just this once.

"You're invited to my tea party!" she proclaimed enthusiastically, bubbling with excitement over the thought of having a new guest.

Allen looked to her strangely, brow knitted with confusion. "Tea party…?" he mulled to himself, thinking. Then he flashed an apologetic smile. "You don't want someone like me at your nice party—"

"Nonsense!" she cut in, taking him by the hands and forcefully pulling him along with her.

She ignored his feeble protests as she led him to the table in the center of her room. Small chairs had been set up all around, five of them containing stuffed animals and dolls sitting in front of plates carrying small sandwiches. The Crow guard stationed to her room hovered tentatively around the space, fixing things and making sure everything appeared neat and quaint. He adjusted a crooked napkin, seemingly pleased with himself as he took a seat beside a teddy bear missing a button eye. His masked face stared expectantly at Lenalee as she approached.

Lenalee pushed Allen into an empty seat beside a china doll and he appeared so uncomfortable that she was forced to bite the inside of her cheek to stop from giggling. He looked around, nervously wringing his gloved hands on the hem of his oversized shirt.

"I must insist that you rethink your original invitation…" he persisted, his soft-spoken speech trailing towards the end when he realized she wasn't heeding his words at all. Quite the contrary, she was pouring metaphorical tea into his plastic cup.

"You talk funny." Lenalee told him blatantly, unabashed by her bluntness. She continued pouring all of her guests some 'tea', oblivious to the offended look on Allen's face.

Face flushed and chubby round cheeks puffed out indignantly, a flash of outrage swarmed his features. The dark expression lasted for a brief amount of time however, quickly fading away as rapidly as it had appeared. His face took on a much more exasperated countenance from then on, his large eyes staring at her with just the smallest twinge of mild amusement.

"Everyone, I'd like to introduce a new guest," Lenalee narrated, sweeping her gaze amongst her animate and inanimate attendees. She then looked to Allen, a smile turning up the corners of her mouth. "His name is Allen Walker."

Silence followed the introduction. Allen felt a bit unnerved as he stared at the stilted expressions of dolls and stuffed animals. The man in the red robes and face covering was far worse. The Crow nodded in his direction once, taking up his tea cup and pretending to sip the nonexistent beverage in spite of the mask that would've normally kept him from doing so.

The sharp jab to his side drew him out of his staring, his attention returning to Lenalee. The look on her face showed a bit of childish displeasure as she hissed lowly, "Aren't you going to say 'hi' back?"

He wasn't quite sure what she meant by this, seeing as how no one besides her had directly addressed him. Nonetheless, he complied with her outlandish wishes and squeaked out a greeting that she just barely deemed adequate. From then on he attempted to remain outside of the main conversation, content on merely observing.

It appeared that the only one talking was Lenalee herself, but she herself didn't seem bothered—or even aware—of this. She went on as if the entire table was speaking, holding lengthy conversations that only the robed man actually engaged in. But yet, that wasn't quite true. The man didn't say a word back after all.

Allen didn't know what to think; didn't know if he should be wary or amused. But he did know one thing: Lenalee was very much like Mana. And that hurt. A lot.

"What the fuck are you two doing?" a gruff voice demanded mostly out of bafflement.

Lenalee peered over her shoulder and brightened up even further. "Oh, General Cross! Please join my party."

Cross scowled, eyeing the empty cups. He could only scoff as he spotted the Crow, the faceless man staring at him patiently. The masked face was just egging him to refuse this sweet little girl whom he's been unintentionally roped into rooming with. The Exorcist General found that he couldn't, which pissed him off thoroughly.

Grumbling to himself, skulked forward and shoved Allen out of his chair before plopping down in it himself. Allen didn't give a word of protest, merely crawling out of the way before his feet could be stepped on. Instead he moved to the next chair, delicately removing the seat of its furry occupant before sitting down himself. Lenalee watched, immensely displeased.

She had learned early on that Cross had a tendency to be quite abusive when it came to Allen. Most of the time it was verbal taunts, but on occasion, usually when he stank of some foul and strong odor that vaguely matched the scent she had discovered on his coat the first night they had met, he would get violent. Not too violent mind you, but enough so for it to be considered cruel. Slapping the boy around didn't quite convey good parenting skills.

This didn't bother her as much oddly enough. Sure, she hated watching Cross strike Allen with either his hand or his belt for no apparent reason. Allen never said or did anything that might provoke such behavior. But the fact that he just took it with no questions asked was a bit infuriating. Why wouldn't he stand up to a man whose actions were unjustified?

She was one to talk though.

Wasn't her situation with Lvellie very much similar? Later it would turn out they weren't.

"Why don't we make this a real party, shall we?" Cross then pulled out a flask from inside his pocket, unscrewing the cap and pouring a bit of dark liquid into the four cups that belonged to actually people.

Lenalee eyed the drink, noting how Cross swung it all back in one swallow. Allen tentatively sniffed the contents of his cup, nose wrinkled up at the slight odor that hardly seemed desirable to drink.

"What is it?" she asked after a moment. Curiosity was starting to get the better of her as she watched the ease in which Cross drank refilled cup after refilled cup. Was it really that good?

"Grape juice," Cross burped, wiping the corner of his mouth with the back of his sleeve. He glanced at Allen and promptly gave him a pat on the back, barking at him to drink.

The Crow sat rigid, head turned to Lenalee. He was waiting to see what she would do.

"Go on, sweetheart," he assured, taking the Crow's untouched cup. "Do it in one quick swing, that's how it tastes the best."

Lenalee was inclined to believe him, and tried to follow his example. When she brought the cup to her mouth, the robed man reacted, striving to stop her from drinking. However, he had not proven to be fast enough, for the liquid was already being tipped into her mouth. But as soon as it hit her tongue, that changed.

She could never say that she had ever had grape juice, but this couldn't be what it tasted like. This tasted like something rancid, like sweat only far times worse. Just the hint of the taste on her taste-buds was enough to cause her stomach to churn, her gag reflex causing her to spit it all out right into the Crow's face.

Gagging some more, Lenalee dropped her cup to the table, spilling what remained all over some of the sandwiches. It turned the table's white decorations into deep red stains.

Allen stared wide-eyed at the scene, discreetly pushing his cup away from him. And to think he had been tempted to drink this strange, yet curiously interesting beverage…

"Yucky!" was the only thing Lenalee could manage to say, spitting onto her plate periodically in hopes of getting rid of the foul taste. It wasn't really working.

The Crow relaxed a bit, his head slowly creaking over to where Cross sat. The man merely shrugged nonchalantly, grinning like an asshole. "Whoops, could've sworn it was grape juice. Sorry, sweetheart."

The callous actions and mocking remark were going to cost him. But he didn't care. Frankly, he wanted Allen to be the one to drink first, just for shits and giggles. It had surprised him a bit when Lenalee had been the first instead, and couldn't find that her reaction was any less amusing.

Maybe it was because he actually liked her that seeing her reaction to tasting wine be entertaining. In any case, it was, and probably would've exceeded Allen's own reaction. The brat would've just forced himself to swallow most likely. Of course, it could've made him puke, which that in itself was amusing. But this was just as well.

When the Central designated guard persisted to stare at him, Cross figured that now was the best time to go. For good.

"Yeah, yeah, I know," Cross grunted to the Crow before turning to Lenalee to apologize. "Sorry sweetheart, no hard feelings. Just wanted a little fun before I left."

"What was that?" Lenalee sputtered, still making a disgusted face.

Cross gave a sloppy smirk, the grin tilting up a corner of his mouth. "Something that you'll appreciate a lot more when you're older, trust me."

Lenalee scrunched up her nose in disgust. This expression lasted only a few seconds longer as she registered something he had said that she initially missed. "Wait, you're leaving?" she questioned, so evidently filled with dismay.

"Afraid so, sweetheart," Cross grunted back as he rose from his too small chair. "But you'll keep an eye on that pathetic whelp, won't you?"

Lenalee's eyes met Allen's, the two staring at each other. Somehow things between them felt different now, as if the two were to become foreign to other now that Cross was stepping out of the picture. How were they supposed to act without the grown-up present? Would Allen be staying with her even though Cross wouldn't?

As she pondered this, Allen moved out of his seat, clutching desperately to the man's pant leg. "Don't leave me," he moaned softly, eyes watering from unhealthy attachment. "Take me with you!"

He hugged the man's leg, earning a kick to the side and slap to the face. The boy fell away, crying softly as he curled in on himself.

Lenalee stared at him, unsure of what she should be feeling: upset that he didn't want to stay with her or sorry that he obviously wasn't going to get what he wanted.

"Shut up, you little bitch!" Cross growled menacingly, glaring daggers at the little boy. "I'm not about to take a pussy like you with me. You'll only get in the way. Besides, it seems like you're not the one I've been looking for anyways."

Allen hiccupped through his sobs, covering his face with his hands as he cowered away.

Cross eyed him momentarily before directing his attention to Lenalee. The girl stiffened in her chair, nervously looking away from the intensity of the man's gaze.

"Take care of yourself here, sweetheart. Don't let them change you, remember who you are and stay safe. Stay safe and sound."

Lenalee nodded, incapable of replying to that. The General smiled softly, a smile that seemed to be genuine for once. He gave her one last lingering glance before he finally turned away, brushing away the Crow's attempts of personally escorting him out. She heard him murmur a few curses as he stepped out the door, never once looking back.

Back then she had been pretty certain she would never see the man again. But she would.

* * *

She had trouble sleeping that night, distraught by the fact that General Cross had stepped out of her life so unexpectedly. Against her brother's better judgment, she had grown fond of that gruff man for the most part. The thought that he was gone and she would most likely never meet him again tore at her gentle heart.

Across from her, she spied Allen sitting up in his bed—or rather her old bed—sniffling quietly to himself as he cried. His whimpers carried over to where she laid in bed, conveying the misery that she herself felt for the man. At least, that's why she though he was crying. He seemed all but reluctant to let Cross leave, let alone without him.

It didn't take long for Lenalee to grow antsy as she listened to him cry to himself, so she soon rose from her bed and skipped over to where he sat. Scrabbling up onto the comforter Lenalee settled down beside him and patted his back soothingly.

"I miss him too." Lenalee inputted softly, her words bringing the boy momentary pause.

He looked to her, red-face and watery-eyed as he declared scornfully, "I hate him."

This, honestly, brought surprise to Lenalee. He had not once made it seem like he disliked the man who nursed him back to health. He hadn't even protested his beatings for God's sake! What was with this newly found reasoning coupled with his mournful tears?

Rubbing at his eyes and nose, Allen elaborated bitterly, "He's just like Cosmo, always bullying me. He didn't care about me. If he did, he would've taken me with him."

"But why do you want to go?" she asked, struggling to hold back her exasperation.

"And why do you want to stay?" he retorted back to her pointedly.

Lenalee paused, taken aback. It took her a few seconds to recover enough to reply. When she did, it came out as a fearful whisper. "I have nowhere else to go…"

Allen regarded her answer thoughtfully, mulling it over silently to himself. Then he looked to her, sniffing softly. "Forgive me," he apologized. "I did not mean to upset you. I was just…angry. I don't like being here, confined to this room." He paused briefly, face flushing dark unperceptively when he added almost hastily, "I mean nothing against your company! You are quite nice, but staying in here is just suffocating to stand."

Lenalee nodded absently, fiddling with her fingers. "I know. I've felt that way several times before, well, before my brother joined the Order and…you and Cross came to stay. I use to be so alone."

Allen noticed the way she turned her hands to stare at her wrists. Pale moonlight lit up the white scars to silver slashes, and it was then that young Allen felt sympathetic to his normally exuberant roommate. Against his own volition he seized her hands and held them tightly.

"Whatever happened, happened. It's over, in the past, done. You can't change the past." Allen told her, echoing her words from so many months ago.

The young girl realized that she had said these words before and immediately brightened up at the fact that he would remember such a thing, as fickle as it had been back then.

"I said that to you!" she gushed excitedly, smiling cheekily to him.

Allen nodded, his own face bearing a polite smile on it.

Lenalee smiled fondly at Allen, feeling once more content with herself. Closing her eyes, she fell back onto the bed, pulling a now wary Allen back with her. The two plopped down side by side, the girl relaxed while the boy remained rigid with tension. He scooted away from her, his hands releasing hers.

The two settled down side by side, gazing up at the ceiling. It was quiet for some time between them until Lenalee finally pushed herself to ask him, "How old are you, Allen."

"Eight…I think." he whispered back to her softly.

"Where did you live?"

"Nowhere in particular. I traveled around with a circus for a while, then with just a clown."

"Was his name Mana?"

The question wasn't met with an immediate answer. Instead the boy laid their silently, gnawing on his lip and absently tracing the savage scar that was now on the left side of his face. It became apparent to Lenalee that this Mana fellow had something to do with Allen's scar, and if the boy wasn't willing to relinquish any information about the man, then she wasn't going to push it. She probably shouldn't have asked him that in first place.

"What were your travels like?" she pressed eagerly, hoping he'd forget she even asked him about this Mana bloke.

He appeared to be grateful for the change in direction the conversation had taken, exhaling a breath of relief before answering. "Nothing special really. We were always on the move, and we never did stop much, but when we did, it was at some of the most breathtaking sceneries I've ever been blessed to see. Mountains, forests, lakes, hills, waterfalls, the ocean."

"You've seen the ocean!" Lenalee squealed excitedly. Such a revelation left her in wonderment.

"It's nothing special, really," he brushed aside, unable to smother the small grin as he admitted reluctantly, "It was kinda cool though."

Lenalee sighed, sounding more like a huff of breath as she whined, "I wish I could see the ocean…"

"Maybe you will." Allen optimistically pointed out to her. "Exorcists fight akuma, right? So we're bound to go outside once in a while."

She shook her head dismissingly. "That's not the same. We'll be fighting all the time."

"That does sound scary…" Allen murmured, his heart filling with fright at the thought of having to go into combat.

"You're lucky though. You'll probably have to wait till you turn twelve to go out and fight."

"What about you?" he asked, growing concerned at the bitterness underlining her tone. "How old are you?"

"I have to wait till I'm twelve too, but I'm nine. That's only three more years of having to stay here all the time."

"And I have four…right?" he questioned as he counted off his fingers, showing them to her for confirmation.

"Yep," she nodded, starting to feel glum. "I'm scared though."

"Scared of dying?"

"Kind of…but, more scared of not being able to come back to the people I care about."

Allen thought over her answer, and though it sounded similar to the circumstances of dying, he didn't bother to fight her claim. Instead, he earnestly replied, "Then promise to come back every time you go. That way, you'll have to come back for sure, because you promised! And then, a year later, I'll be there with you, to make sure you get back safe and sound."

Lenalee smiled sweetly at the boy lying beside her, grateful for his generous words. "You'd really do that, Allen?"

He blushed as she stared at him, growing nervous and uncomfortable as he mumbled sheepishly, "Well…you helped me, I know you did. So in return, I'll help you."

"We'll help each other." Lenalee amended, offering one of her pinky-fingers to him. "Promise me that we'll always be there to help each other."

Allen eyed her small finger, swallowing thickly with an audible _gulp_ before his wine-red pinky hooked with her pale one.

"Promise."

To Be Continued…


	2. 2nd Movement: Consonance and Dissonance

Part 2

The two were inseparable after that night. A few years passed and the two were always at the other's side. The name Lenalee Lee became synonymous with Allen Walker, and vice versa. It stand to reason that if one saw Lenalee, Allen was sure to be not too far behind.

When Lenalee was ten and Allen was nine, her older brother was finally able to appeal to the higher ups in allowing all Exorcists the freedom to roam the headquarters' grounds. Though such an appeal was met with numerous additions to the surveillance systems, guards, and upgrades to the tracking collars that both Lenalee and Allen were forced to wear in spite of not being a part of active duty, the pair didn't care. They roamed the spacious buildings with careless ease, taking mental note of the labyrinth-like passageways of the large grounds.

At one time, they had met a couple of their immediate comrades, though if they were to be frank, none had left any lasting impression. All the other Exorcists were nowhere near their age, most looking to the two youngsters with undeniable pity or were apathetic to their presence. Needless to say, neither felt obligated to go out of their way to spend time with the older men and women.

When they weren't given permission to explore, the two would stay together in their shared room and narrate epic tales of grand adventure. Most times, Lenalee was the one who would start such lengthy expositions, for clearly she was the leader and more dominate out of the pair. On few occasions though, Allen had a knack of bringing an element of surprise, inputting such unexpected details that would have their game of make believe come spiraling off into a completely different direction. Lenalee always enjoyed such occasions, for they were always more fun and far more intense.

At night, barring Komui's knowledge, they would sleep together on the bed that had once been Lenalee's, sometimes poking their heads out the window to peer up at the stars. They'd giggle and whisper what they thought each star formation looked like. Or, on rare moments when their fun had been sobered up, they would talk about their individual pasts. They never did say much on the matter of their backgrounds though, just enough for them both to understand how terrible their childhoods had been.

All in all though, things couldn't have been better. Lenalee was happy, honestly so in the entirety of her short life.

But then she turned twelve.

Thoughts of having to partake on a mission had escaped her in those couple of years she had spent her time building a friendship with Allen. It did not even occur to her even when her twelfth birthday had come and passed. Only when Inspector Lvellie had gone out of his way to approach her in her room one day did it come to the forefront of her mind.

She and Allen were jumping from bed to bed, pretending they were leaping across gaping chasms, when a knock came to her door and the Inspector let himself in. This brought unquestionable pause to their playing, Lenalee falling upon her rear mid-jump when she realized who it was at her door. Stricken, she did not bother to pick herself up right away, too consumed by her ever abundant fear for the man who now stood before her.

Allen sat crouched on her bed, peering first to her then to the man he had only met on two occasions. Though he knew little of the Inspector personally, gauging his best friend's reaction, he could tell that this man was one to be wary of.

"I-Inspector Lvellie…" Lenalee gasped, quaking in fear as she got to her feet and struggled to remain standing. Allen was at her side in seconds, standing a foot shorter than her and appearing ever the more lanky. He faced the strange man, keeping his expression determined and unafraid as he stared up at the man right in the eye.

Lvellie's lips curved maliciously into a twisted form of a smile.

"Miss Lee, Mr. Walker, I hope I didn't interrupt your fun." Lvellie purred almost regally as he stood there with his back straight and his arms crossed. Two Crows stood at attention beside him, forever the silent spectators.

Neither Lenalee nor Allen moved to make a response.

The Inspector chuckled to himself briefly as he stepped forward and surveyed the room. Hand drawn pictures were taped to the walls, toys laid scattered on the carpeted floor. The two beds were in disarray, the sheets tangled messily on the mattresses. It appeared to be like the average child's bedroom, a fact that would soon have to change if the Inspector had any say in the matter.

When Lvellie's piercing stare snapped back to the two preteens, Lenalee jumped and Allen flinched, the former burying her face into the latter's shoulder. The boy patted her back in turn, appearing ever more sympathetic.

Inspector Lvellie took note of the bond the two shared with one another before he began stating the reason behind his appearance here. "If you remember, Miss Lee, that it was agreed upon that your career as an Exorcist would begin as soon as you turned twelve. Now, I have been lenient in allowing you a few weeks to continue being the carefree child you are, but now is the time for you to grow up and accept your duty as an Exorcist."

Lenalee clutched to Allen, fighting back tears as she remembered that that had indeed been decided for her, and for Allen as well. She had been a fool to think that would change, that this stupid war that she didn't fully understand might've ended before either of them had to partake in it.

"A mission in Hungary has recently opened up, and it has been decided that you shall accompany Exorcist Suman Dark to assist in whatever manner possible. A bag has already been prepared for you as well as transportation. You are to leave at once."

The young girl dared not move, locked in place by her own debilitating fear and dread. This did not please the Inspector, for he angrily stepped forward and snatched her left wrist. Violently he jerked her away from Allen, upsetting both preteens immensely.

"Allen!" Lenalee shrieked desperately and out of reflex as she was dragged over to her boots sitting forlornly by the door.

The small boy lunged forward, appearing just as desperate as her as he fought to reach his one and only friend. Before he could even reach her though, some invisible force turned on the internal switch to his collar, sending a mild electric shock that vibrated throughout his entire being. A garbled scream caught in his throat as Allen seized, foaming at the mouth as he fell back in spasms to the floor.

Lenalee gawked wide-eyed at her best friend writhing painfully on the floor, fearing for his wellbeing as she stood there with Inspector Lvellie bruising her wrist with his iron-like grip.

"I would hate to have the boy endure another electrocution, but as long as you don't resist, then nothing else shall have to happen to him. Do you understand what I am saying?"

The young Chinese girl lowered her head, avoiding eye contact with Allen as he struggled to get up. Yes, she did understand what he was saying. And though she didn't like it in the slightest, she couldn't stand Allen getting hurt on her account. Besides, both had known this day would inevitably come. It had just come so suddenly and without warning.

Wordlessly she turned to the Inspector, daringly yanking her wrist free to take that lonely walk to her anti-akuma weapon. The pair of boots, seeming so ordinary, stared back at her ominously, taunting her with their very presence. Lenalee swallowed thickly as she stared at them, steeling herself to slip on the incredibly heavy weight that the black shoes possessed.

Her dainty feet slithered easily inside the cold, metallic weight on the shoes, the synthetic material hugging her calves' snuggly. Again she was found astonished at how heavy the boots weighed down her feet, making it a challenge just to walk. Even with her extensive training, the heaviness of the shoes had not eased away as she had hoped it would. They would forever feel like dead weight to her poor feet.

"I'm ready." Lenalee said after she was finished putting on her anti-akuma weapon.

"Very good…" Lvellie all but purred, taking one last lingering glance towards Allen before placing one of his large hands on the Exorcist girl's shoulder. "Come this way then."

She went without further protest, fighting back the tears that wanted to fall as Allen wailed for them to let him go too. After three years of being together twenty-four-seven, this sudden separation was incredibly taxing to bear. Neither knew if this would be the last time they would see each other. Both remembered the promise they had shared so many nights ago, but the inkling of doubt could not help but to grip their innocent hearts.

Just what if Lenalee couldn't fulfill her end of the bargain?

* * *

Lenalee stared up at Exorcist Suman Dark through her eyelashes, nervously fisting her skirt as she sat across from him. The man was in his late-twenties and very solemn, constantly staring out the window with a sad look on his face. He didn't talk much, but when he did, they were usually curt instructions that he wanted her to follow. And he has this habit of not looking directly at her when he spoke, which made the young girl feel unappreciated. Then again, who would want an inexperienced child tagging along?

"Um…" she squeaked, voice trembling with her shaken nerves. "What will we have to do, Mr. Dark?"

"Suman or Exorcist Suman, none of this Mr. Dark business. We're technically equals after all." Suman corrected, running a hand through his short dark hair. "And you won't be doing anything. You're going to stay out of the way while I deal with the akuma that are pillaging the town."

"B-But…I'm an Exorcist too…" she weakly protested, understanding on some level that she needed to participate on this mission. She had to push past her block of fear so that she could accept this life she was forced to live.

Suman scoffed. "You're just a child. I will not have the life of child hanging over my head if something were to happen to you. Children have no place on the battlefield."

Lenalee fell silent after that, feeling conflicted. Should she be happy that this man was insistent that she not do a thing or upset that he didn't believe she could put her studies into practice?

Either way, it didn't resolve the issue of becoming an actual active member of the Exorcist class. She needed to fight, whether she liked it or not, because she feared that if she didn't, Inspector Lvellie would inexplicably know. He always seemed to have a way of figuring things out without actually being told.

The ride to Hungary was a long one, lasting about three days of nonstop traveling. As soon as they reached the town the mission-file mentioned, it became clear that this job wasn't meant for just one Exorcist. The town was set ablaze, the fire roaring upon the rooftops of numerous buildings. The cries of people echoed in the air, sending chilling rings into the ears of the two Exorcists. The hail of gunfire discharging all across the town-square roared like never ending thunder claps, mechanical laughter rising psychotically throughout the chaos.

Lenalee stood frozen outside of the carriage, staring horrified at the carnage that was playing before her. Men fighting a losing battle, women screaming and fleeing for their lives, children unfortunate enough to find themselves in the crossfire. It was hell, or as close to it as she could imagine. And she was supposed to fight in it.

"Find a place to hide and stay low." Suman ordered, his right forearm transforming into a metal gauntlet. He appeared to be frightened as well, but he charged forward nonetheless, following the call of duty.

The girl watched the man leap into the fray, delivering punches packed with bursts of air. She admired his resolve and his courage. It must've taken a lot of willpower to make himself enter the chaos without any show of weakness.

When she was able to break through her daze, Lenalee decided for her sake that she stay out of the way. This was just way too much; she never expected her very first mission to be of this apocalyptic nature. Even if she was severely punished for following an Exorcists command rather than the one from the higher ups, she couldn't get herself to selflessly jump into the din like she was supposed to. She needed to hide, to run away from this absurd madness.

The best place she could think of hiding was up, something that she would learn to be a rookie's mistake. The concentration of akuma was not solely kept to the streets, a collection of the lower levels staying camouflaged in the clouds. Having not known this, Lenalee activated her Innocence and propelled herself up into the air in the hopes of escaping, only to have herself come into the epicenter of the akuma fleet in the sky.

Her heart seemed to freeze within her chest as she stared at all the numerous floating orbs of death and despair. They stared at her in turn, wasting no time in pointing their protruding cannons at her. Instinct thankfully kicked in at the last second as the akuma open-fired, weaving in and out of the way of fist sized bullets that would kill her if she was in any way hit by one. Lenalee dove back to Earth, her heart racing a mile a minute as she zoomed through the town.

She searched desperately for a safe haven to hide, but her efforts were ultimately wasted when an akuma in the shape of a wolf pounced at her from behind, knocking her out of flight. Her small body hit the ground hard, effectively knocking the wind out of her. The shriek that wanted to come remained stuck in her throat, trapped with her lack of breath. The mechanical beast snapped at her face, jowls dripping with thick saliva. Had she not raised her hands up to seize the lupine's jaws, the thing would've surely bitten her face off, but this defensive maneuver came with a price.

The akuma's saliva was highly acidic, just an ounce of it able to eat through anything. With her hands parting the mouth eager to rip up her face, she could not escape its saliva and was forced to endure having her flesh steadily burnt away. A soundless cry escaped her parted lips, her eyes wide and fearful. She didn't have many options, but she'd rather have her hands injured than her face chewed off. She had to hold it off as long as she could, until Suman could come to her aid. She hoped it would be soon, because she couldn't take much more of this.

When the metal lupine's tongue lashed out, a thick wad of saliva splashed onto her forehead, steam instantly rising when the spit made contact with flesh. Lenalee's mind spiraled and frantically she began kicking the creature with all her might—which turned out to be not very much. Her strength was waning and her hands hurt so much that she wasn't sure how much longer it would take until she couldn't feel them anymore.

Maybe she should just give up…

As soon as such a thought entered her mind, she instantly regretted it. She couldn't leave Komui and Allen all alone back at the Order. They were counting on her to return, and she was going to do just that. She wasn't about to break her promise so early on in this sick game of survival just yet!

A defiant roar cut into her thoughts, and soon Lenalee found the wolf-like akuma thrown off her by a mighty blast of concentrated wind. Suman was on it before it had a chance to flee, gripping one of its ears with his left hand while he used his right to pummel its head. He wouldn't stop until the beast was destroyed, exploding an in array of light.

Suman panted heavily from where he stood, showing obvious signs of having spent quite the workout. He kept his back to her briefly until he rushed over to where she laid, skidding to a stop at her side.

"Are you alright?" asked Suman anxiously, dark eyes swarming with undeniable concern for her wellbeing. "I thought I told you to hide, why didn't you do that?" His voice wasn't harsh with anger, only worry. He appeared so frightened for reasons that Lenalee couldn't quite understand.

She sat up and stared at her hands. The sight was truly ghastly.

Most of the flesh had been burnt, flared up red and still steaming. Blood was caked thickly at the areas that had been directly held against the brunt of the saliva, throbbing painful as if it had an individual heartbeat. Adrenaline did well to dull some of the pain, but most of it still lingered; just flexing her fingers sent a spasm of agony up along the nerves in her hands.

Tears welled up in her eyes and her lips began to tremble as she fought not to cry. But how could she not with the state her poor hands were in?

Suman pulled her into his arms before her tears had the chance to fall, keeping her close to his warm chest and rubbing her back soothingly. "It's alright…" he whispered to her softly. "You're going to be fine. It's just a couple of burns, nothing to worry about."

Lenalee would beg to differ, but his comfort was just too much to go unappreciated. She clutched to his shirt no matter how painful it was to curl her fingers onto the fabric. Wordlessly he picked her up, and though it seemed infantile for a twelve-year-old to do so, she wrapped her arms around his neck and legs around his waist. She tried imagining that it was her brother that was cradling her and that she was back at her village in China. Though she didn't have much memory of her previous home, it was surely better than what she was facing now.

The Exorcist man moved and she felt herself get transferred to another person, a woman Finder she would soon find out. Suman murmured a hasty, "Watch over her, please" before he dashed back into the thick of the fighting, doing his best to divert the attention of the akuma away from the frightened townsfolk. The woman rushed off in the opposite direction, turning into an empty alley nearby.

The girl sniffed as she was placed back onto her feet, rubbing feebly at her eyes as the Finder got down to her level.

"Don't do that sweetie; you'll hurt your hands." The woman gently pried her hands away, holding them in her larger ones with a careful touch.

Lenalee didn't protest, watching the Finder peer at her hands with a troubled look on her face. As she began muttering things to herself whilst rummaging through a knapsack she had slung over one shoulder, Lenalee studied her silently. She looked like she could be around her brother's age, maybe even a bit older. Her hair was a ginger color set in corkscrew curls that fell roughly to her shoulders and her eyes were a very pale shade of blue. She looked so nice, and so beautiful. What was such a woman doing in this holy war?

"I'm going to poor some water on your hands, and it'll probably sting a bit. If you need to cry, don't be afraid to do so." The woman soothingly explained as she unscrewed the cap off a canteen and waited for Lenalee to nod.

She poured the liquid on the girl's hands slowly, the steady stream setting off a persistent throb of pain. Lenalee gave a sharp cry, clamping her eyes shut as she looked away, tears rolling down her cheeks as she shook with fright. The woman murmured encouraging words meant to soothe her as she moved on to splashing water onto her face.

One of the things that the Finder said caught her attention more than the rest. "You're very brave to be out her, young Miss Exorcist."

"No, I'm not." Lenalee whispered, voice breaking in odd intervals.

The woman merely smiled. "Yes you are. To be out here, facing these demons at such a young age, takes courage. I know if I were in your position, I would've found a way to run away a long time ago."

Lenalee didn't feel very brave. She felt weak, fragile, useless. She was an Exorcist; she wasn't supposed to be afraid. As one of God's chosen apostles, she was supposed to face akuma as if each one could be the devil himself. Exorcists were soldiers of God, soldiers of Life. They were destined to face against the darkness of the afterlife. Eventually, when each of their roles in this elaborate scheme was finished, they all would face the very thing that they strove to oppose: Death. And they would greet it like an old friend.

That was the order of things. Exorcists weren't supposed to be afraid of death. But she was. She was afraid that, in death, she would fail the people that mattered to her the most.

She had to fight, even if it was only so that they lived.

"Thank you, Miss…"

"Alekandria. And your name, young miss?"

"Lenalee," she smiled briefly, touched by the woman's abundant politeness. She spoke like Allen did. "Thank you, Miss Alekandria. I appreciate the things you've done for me, but I have to help out Suman because it's my duty."

A troubled look came to Alekandria's face, worry knitting her brow and bringing lines across her forehead. "But you're injured, and Mr. Suman instructed me to keep you safe."

She mustered up a beaming smile, one that could only be fake, given the circumstances. But the Finder wasn't about to call her out on it. "Suman probably doesn't know that there's a whole fleet of low level akuma up in the clouds, and I might be able to help him out a little."

Alekandria appeared stunned, unable to formulate a proper response. She could only smile, a small, honest smile that felt warm and personable. "Alright, then go help him. Just be careful, little Miss Lenalee."

Lenalee bowed, knowing that it was something that she ought to do despite the fact that her rank as an Exorcist placed her well above the rank of a Finder. "You be careful too, Miss Alekandria. I wouldn't want you to get hurt."

"Let's both be careful. And…I'll be here waiting for you." The Finder in turn bowed, patting the girl's head when she rose. "Don't let me down."

Lenalee nodded, striving to appear determine in spite of how fearful she was. Her hands, they were still pulsing with agony, but she could push the feeling of pain to the back of her mind. The carefree look from before disappeared and her forced smile slipped away. Fear showed brightly in her eyes, hinting towards the indecision she felt. She pushed through it though, because she had to. She had to be an Exorcist, whether she was injured or frightened out of her mind. Neither of those mattered. Because she was an Exorcist, and Exorcists were meant to push through all that to get the job done.

The boots on her feet activated for a second time that day, giving her the flawless ability to fly. Lenalee jumped up, zooming heavenward at quick speeds. Her heart raced anxiously inside her chest, beating faster and faster the closer she got to the akuma threat in the sky. It took her only seconds to reach the pack, for they had gotten a lot closer than before.

Once more that terrible sensation of dread overwhelmed her. She felt herself freeze, lingering too long in one spot. One of the egg-shaped akuma spotted her, immediately opening fire. The bullets all missed her by mere centimeters, serving well to snap her out of her stunned state and remind her that she had a job to do.

Hands clenching into fists, palms and knuckles still oozing thick blood, Lenalee zoomed to her nearest advisory. She remembered the things that her mentor had taught her, tips on how to survive and what she could do. She found that, though it was pretty basic, simply kicking was effective enough. It took her a few repeated blows, but eventually she got the job done. The akuma screeched in a horrific manner before it exploded in an array of light, blinding her momentarily.

When she could see again, she darted over to the next one, feeling a bit more confidant that she could handle such things. They weren't too hard, thankfully, and Lenalee found herself able to move a lot faster than they could. Confidence grew in her, an adrenaline rush kicking in that took away her pain and fatigue. She felt self-assured, as if she might actually get through this nightmare. Then all the energy she had in her to keep up such strenuous work gave out.

There were only a few of them left. She had been able to vanquish twenty of them or so, the job leaving her breathless and drenched in sweat. Her cheeks were red, body jittering with the adrenaline that course through her veins. She moved to make the next move when a sudden jolt of uncomfortable sensations ran up her legs. Her feet grew instantly heavier, heavier than they've ever felt before. To her abundant horror her boots deactivated and she fell a few dozen feet, unable to stop her fall until the rooftops came into sight and her anti-akuma weapon sputtered back to life.

The confidence from before was erased by the newly arisen fear of her Innocence deactivating again. She was certain that if such a thing happened, she wouldn't be able to activate it again like she just barely had. Being her first time out in combat, these kinds of setbacks were understandable. But Lenalee wasn't aware of this. She was merely frightened out of her wits, fearing she may have been doing something wrong. If her anti-akuma weapon deactivated again against her will, would she punished? Would Lvellie know?

She had to stop now while she still could. Otherwise she may face the price.

Lenalee dropped back to the ground, landing harder than she had intended. She fell to her knees, fighting for breath. She was too distracted by this task that she didn't notice the few akuma that she was unable to dispatch were sneaking up on her. It wasn't until she heard Alekandria shout out to her that she looked back, finding herself too late to escape.

The akuma fired and Lenalee closed her eyes to prepare herself for the pain that was sure to come. Except…none did.

"Darn girl…you don't like listening to orders, do you?" muttered a pained voice that could only belong to Suman Dark.

Lenalee looked up, staring into his clouded eyes as he turned his back to her to fire out blasts of air at the lower level akuma. Two fist-sized bullets stuck out of his left shoulder blade, steaming out poisonous fumes that Lenalee had been taught not to inhale. She covered her nose with her torn sleeve, muffling her surprised yelp when black pentagrams began creeping up the man's neck.

"Ah! Mr. Dark!"

"I told you," he moaned as he fell to his knees, body erased of tension as he struggled to breathe. "Call me…Suman…"

The Exorcist fell to this side, panting raggedly as he clutched at his chest. Lenalee rushed to his side, gripping the cuff of his sleeve in desperation. In spite of her protests, the black stars continued to swarm his body, to the point where none of his normal skin tone could be seen. She was so scared, so frightened that he would throw his life away for her that she forgot all about the strict difference between an equipment-type and parasite-type.

The expulsion of the virus happened in one fell swoop, shocking the girl out of her hysterics.

"You have a lot to learn," chuckled Suman mildly as he sat up, straining his right arm to pull out the two bullets. He looked like he was back to his usual, albeit worn-out, self. "If you think a parasite-type can die so easily after getting hit by those blood bullets."

Lenalee exhaled the breath she had been holding, tears spilling freely from her eyes. Unimaginable relief filled her, only aiding the ferocity of her crying. She was so happy that he hadn't died for her and that he was going to live.

No matter what she tried doing, she couldn't stop crying. She was just so relieved that her outpouring of emotion couldn't be tapered off. It was hard to distinguish what she was more relieved of: the fact that he was alive or that there were no more akuma to fight. She wailed and sobbed, burying her face into her burnt palms. Her cries didn't stop not even when a hand was rested gently on her head and she was pulled into the comforting embrace of another.

Even when she was carried into the carriage, she couldn't stop crying.

* * *

General Lee watched the camp as she sat on her log while everyone else slept, having volunteered so readily in taking up the first watch. Lyle had protested—something that hadn't surprised her—but she had been adamant with her decision. If there was any part of her younger self that had remained after all she'd been through, it would be the strength of her resolve. No one could easily sway her when her mind was made up.

Her gloved hands gripped the top of her bamboo cane with a white-knuckled tightness, staring at the flickering flames with a blank expression on her face. Her attention focused on the way the fire danced, so hypnotic in its leaps and bursts. Those sinuous movements, it was like there was a group of tiny dancers garbed in reds, oranges, and yellows giving her a little performance. It was truly mesmerizing. She envied the fire's fluidity.

"You know, you should really be resting with those wounds of yours."

"I couldn't sleep. Might as well make myself of some use." She admitted aloud, looking away from the fire to watch a woman Finder emerge from her shared tent with Chandra.

The Finder smiled softly, emphasizing the early-set wrinkles that were steadily becoming more and more pronounced with each year. Grey streaks ran through her ginger curly hair, the color not as vibrant as it had once been. Still, in spite of her obvious signs of age, her eyes were just as beautiful as they had been seventeen-years-ago.

As an Exorcist General, she had to wonder how a mere Finder could manage to stay alive for so long after all these years.

"Fair enough." The Finder nodded, taking a seat beside her superior. "And pardon me for saying this, General, but you're still human. Try not to overdo it."

"Maybe I should be taking pointers from you. It seems like you've managed to find a way to survive in this war." A wry smile fleeted across her lips, humor lighting up her features for only a fraction of a moment.

"It's just luck, Miss Lee."

"Luck?" she mused to herself, frowning slightly. "Then…I guess I've been cursed with ill fortune."

Silence fell between them. There was nothing the Finder could say to that.

"Alekandria…" said the General after a while, calling the older woman's attention. "I've always meant to ask: why did you join the Black Order?"

Alekandria sighed, looking up to the sky to gaze at the stars. "Honestly…it's a pathetic reason. It's most likely not one you're expecting, or need to hear. Silly, really."

"I don't think it matters to me much, I've just always been curious." The General shrugged, not bothering to hide the fact that her interest on the subject wasn't as invested as someone would think considering how long the two had known each other.

"Well…I joined because I just felt like it. I had nothing to do, nothing I wanted to aspire to be. It was just a chance to do something different."

"That's such…a fickle reason." Her disappointment was plainly evident.

Alekandria smiled. "I told you it was silly."

General Lee snorted, resting her forehead on the tops of her knuckles. She remained like that, staring at the Dark Boots that were still activated despite the fact that no akuma were up and about. A look of loathing came to her features, her eyes hardening with contempt. She hated how weak she really was, hidden underneath all the bravado and well-kept physique. Her will may have been like iron, but her body was fragile, like the wings of a butterfly. These past several years she had to be careful, otherwise she was sure to shatter.

"I wish…I wish I could've had a choice. A choice…in anything." The General muttered with a heavy bitterness in her voice.

"You live a…a very trying life," Alekandria said carefully to the younger woman as she placed a hand upon her left shoulder. "But I must say that with everything that you've been through, you still persevere, you still hold onto hope—"

A contemptuous laugh cut the woman Finder's words off. "Persevere? Hope? I do what I do because I have nothing else _to_ do. I do what I must and what I'm told, because I know what defiance can cost a person, what it has cost me." Her good hand fell to her pelvis, absently rubbing the spot. "And hope? Well…I've given that up a long time ago."

The female Exorcist General rose, gripping her walking cane with needy hands. She staggered and wavered, frowning deeply as she struggled for balance. It took her a few moments of deep breathing and will power before she was able to get herself under control. When she did, she strode away, passed where all of her sleeping comrades were resting.

"Where are you going?" Alekandria called out, not choosing to be mindful of the others still asleep.

"I can't just sit here. I need to go…somewhere. Anywhere…"

General Lee didn't hear the other woman move to follow her, a fact that she appreciated. She didn't need an entourage following her in a time where she needed to be alone. These days she didn't enjoy the company of others, preferring often times to be by herself. She hadn't always been like that; she was aware of how reclusive she was these days—or rather years. But no one could fault her behavior. Her life was hell.

* * *

When Lenalee came back from her first mission, she felt a new found sense of wariness. Fatigue was rooted heavily within the very marrow of her bones, making it difficult to remain awake and alert. She was constantly reminded of all the death that she had witnessed, of all the people she hadn't been able to protect like Suman had protected her. Did they resent her for it? Did they blame her for not being able to do much?

These questions and more raced through her mind as she stepped down from the carriage with the assistance of Suman. Her brother and Allen stood waiting for her, hopeful looks on their faces. Komui beamed down at her as she approached him, and she hoped that he wasn't disappointed when she couldn't return it.

The older Lee sibling took notice of the despondency in his sister, his smile dampening just a bit. Allen fidgeted apprehensively, clutching the simple dandelion he had had the forethought to pick before Lenalee had arrived. He wanted to approach her, but he understood that it wasn't his place to greet her first.

Lenalee stopped in front of her brother, looking up at him with a desperate glint in her eyes, as if she now understood how dark and cruel this world could be. Komui could sympathize, knowing first hand that life wasn't as simple or as carefree as you used to think as a child. He only wished that his sister could've held onto that belief a bit longer. Allen, on some level, understood this as well, his unfortunate past a clear indicator that fate could be cruel. But still, as an eleven-year-old child, he could not fully grasp just what had profoundly shaken his best friend.

"Welcome home, Lenalee!" Komui beamed enthusiastically, a goofy smiling lifting up the corners of his lips.

A ghost of a smile came across her mouth as she stood there, momentarily frozen, when a part of her normal self surfaced amongst the newly brazen nature. Her eyes then grew glassy from unshed tears, her lips and chin trembling as she dropped her luggage and vaulted into Komui's arms.

The preteen wrapped her thin arms around the man's neck, crying into his chest brokenly as she whimpered, "I'm back, brother!"

The young male Exorcist stood there, uncertain of what his part was in this whole scheme. He didn't want to intrude, but he didn't necessarily want to leave either. He wanted to greet Lenalee and give her the simple flower. Of course, Allen was a patient person, and so he stood on the sidelines waiting in hopeful silence.

The two siblings were in each other's arms for some time, silently rejoicing in their subsequent reunion. Lenalee cried and Komui did his best to comfort her. He rubbed her back, held her close, and murmured assuring words into her ear.

They were like that for a few minutes longer until Lenalee moved her head away from her brother's chest and looked over his shoulder, spotting Allen standing awkwardly a couple of feet back. A watery smile came to her face as she murmured something to Komui and was brought down to her feet.

The two children stood facing each other, eyes staring back into the others. It seemed as though everything around them faded, leaving just the two of them. Time itself even took pause, the two children unaware of its existence at the present moment as they collided together in a rush of space.

Allen wrapped his thin arms around Lenalee's torso, burying his face into her right arm. Lenalee in turn hugged him as tight as she could, head resting on the top of his hair. They stood inseparable like that, comforted to be in the arms of the other.

"I missed you…" Allen whispered to her softly as he pulled away, face flushed and puffy.

Lenalee giggled at how disheveled her dear friend appeared, appreciating his honest words.

"I missed you too," she said airily back to him, soon taking noticed of the flower he had in one of his hands. She seemed to brighten up even more, beaming openly at him as she added excitedly, "Is that for me?"

Allen nodded, a blush creeping up his neck as he handed her the dandelion. Lenalee accepted it gratefully, gazing down fondly at the simple flower. It was so generic, so plain, that Lenalee loved it. Amidst all the darkness that she had seen, there was still that one speck of hope, something that this flower represented. If this bit of hope continued to prevail, then she would choose to believe that there was still a chance for her and for Allen. That neither of them could become corrupted by this dark and sinister world.

Even when the flower had long since withered and die, Lenalee would forever cherish as if it was still around to admire.

The girl found herself bursting into tears once again, unable to control herself. It felt like all she had been doing these days was crying, which wasn't exactly far from the truth. She couldn't help feeling all emotional, this past week having done a number on her fragile nerves and screwing with her juvenile assumptions.

The boy grew frantic, assuming that he was cause of her tears. He was, in a sense, but not in the way he was thinking. He assured her with anxious words, apologizing for somehow upsetting her. When he told her that he wouldn't give her any flowers if it upset her so much, she couldn't keep herself from laughing. This surprised him, putting a stop to his hasty speech.

"Thank you, Allen, thank you," she said in between her hiccups, struggling to keep up a smile.

He let out a slow exhale, nodding in understanding. His arms wrapped around her again, pulling her back into a hug. "I'd give you all the flowers in the world if it'd get you to be happy again."

That only made her cry even more, her happiness overwhelming.

* * *

For that year in which Allen was still not considered old enough to partake in missions, the two spent many times apart. For the most part, these times of separation lasted for a couple of days, but on a few occasions she was gone for a couple of weeks, leaving the boy to feel nothing but worry. Often times, his worry was well justified, because Lenalee would come home with injuries of varying degrees. The worst so far had been when she broke her right arm in two places.

Every time word got back to the Order from the Exorcist that Lenalee had been assigned to shadow that they were on their way home, Allen would stand outside no matter what the weather was like and wait with a flower in hand. Sometimes he only had to wait for hours, but most of the time it took several days. During such situations, he would eventually be brought back inside by Komui when the Chief went to check on the boy and found him asleep.

When Lenalee returned from her missions and wasn't passed out from either exhaustion or an injury, she'd smile at him and accept the flower that would always be clutched in his small hands. He'd blush and stammer out incoherent words, incapable of suppressing a small smile of his own. Komui would always harp on him for trying to steal his dear, baby sister away from him and Allen in turn would try vehemently to deny this. Lenalee would always roll her eyes and secretly grin to herself over the two's antics.

During these moments of waiting, the desire to be called into action steadily grew within Allen. He hated waiting back in his room, wondering whether Lenalee was dead or alive. He craved to be out there beside her through thick and thin, to hell and back if he had to.

He didn't have to wait very long for the day to arrive when he turned twelve. Christmas came as a breath of fresh air to the members of the Black Order. Now that Komui was in charge, missions were postponed for such a holiday, so that all the Exorcists with the exception of General Cross were present to celebrate. It was only on this day that the Exorcists got to catch up with one another and meet any recent recruits that they personally hadn't met.

They'd all share a meal together and sit listening to stories being shared amongst them all. Gifts weren't normally exchanged, but some of the veterans would go out of their way to get simple presents for the younger members. Currently, there were only four members were below the age of eighteen. Allen and Lenalee were the youngest; then there was one boy named Kanda at fourteen-years-old and another boy named Daisya at fifteen-years-old. The two teens didn't express enjoyment when the two preteens tried on varying occasions to hang out with them, so their attempts at friendship were ultimately put to an end. Nonetheless though, they tried putting forth an effort to be civil. At least, Lenalee did. Allen and Kanda didn't seem to get along very well.

Allen and Lenalee entered the cafeteria together, finding it to be decorated with tinsel, streamers and colorful lights. A hulking Christmas tree stood in the far corner, decorated with ornaments of varying designs and colors. Neither child had seen a tree quite so big before, the Order somehow always managing to find a bigger tree with each year. Lenalee squealed with excitement and Allen glowed with joy; this time of year had always been the best.

"Come on, Allen!" Lenalee said as she seized his hand and proceeded to lead him over to one of the tables bearing a mighty feast upon it where all the Exorcists were sitting at.

All of their comrades were dressed in something other than their uniforms, a rare treat amongst the group of fighters. Lenalee wore a lilac cheongsam dress that her brother had surprised her with that morning, her hair done up in the twin pigtails everyone was familiar seeing her in. Allen was also dressed in new clothing given to him by Komui, a gift that he was deeply reluctant to accept. It was only when the man twisted his words against him did he finally take the gift he felt he didn't deserve.

He wore a white button down with a silk grey vest, black slacks, and an old red ribbon tie. Lenalee had been gracious enough to comb his hair, parting it on the right rather than down the middle. He had protested against this change, but she insisted that it made him look dashing.

The two took seats at the end of the table beside Kanda and directly across from Daisya, Lenalee taking the time to greet the others at the table while Allen went about preparing his own hearty plate. The older boy sitting to his right eyed him with disgust as he scooped onto numerous plates some potatoes and slices of steak, doing nothing to hide his profuse salivation.

"Why do you wear your hair like that, Kanda?" asked Allen as he put another piece of shepherd's pie on his plate.

The teen growled, annoyed by the younger boy's constant pestering. "Because…I don't like having it cut." Kanda grated out as calmly as he could, returning to his soba noodle dish he ate at every meal no matter the occasion.

"Why not?"

"Because I just don't."

"Doesn't the ponytail get in the way though, when you're fighting?"

"It keeps my hair out of my eyes, actually."

"Oh…" Allen looked like he was going to drop it and leave it at that, but the boy never let things go that easily. "But then, don't a lot of people mistake you for a girl? I mean, you have your hair up pretty high. It makes you look very feminine. Although, I have to say, you'd make quite the atrocious girl and I don't know why anyone would mistake you for being such."

Kanda lost it after that, flinging his dish away to lunge at the younger boy sitting beside him. Allen hastily stuffed his mouth full of food before he dashed away, unwilling to endure Kanda's torment even though he had purposively instigated him into such action. The pair ran circles around the long table, Allen too quick for Kanda to catch and Kanda too stupid to devise another means of catching him.

The adults watched this spectacle, amused by the antics of the children. Lenalee struggled to appease Kanda and Daisya attempted on numerous occasions to trip Allen, but neither were doing a very good job.

"I'll kill you, beansprout!" roared Kanda as they circled back for what might've been the fifteenth time.

"Geez, now where haven't I heard that before, pony-boy?" Allen laughed triumphantly over how ticked off he was making Kanda, thoroughly enjoying himself despite the fact that his appetite was rising.

Too engrossed with mocking the other boy, Allen didn't have time look where he was going before he plowed right into Komui, knocking them both down. Kanda was unable to come to a quick enough stop, skidding on the heels of his shoes and tripping over Allen's ankles. At the bottom of the dog-pile, the Chief pushed the two boys from off of him, frowning deeply over the large stain that was on the front of his shirt from his spilt coffee mug.

"My coffee…" he moaned miserably, sighing in defeat. Picking up the shattered remains of his mug, he looked to the two boys and found Kanda trying to choke the life out of Allen.

"Take it back, shorty!" demanded Kanda.

"N-Never!" gasped Allen, steadily growing blue in the face.

Komui grabbed them both by their shirt collars and yanked them apart, mindful of keeping them quite the ways separate. "Hey now, you two quit your bickering. It's Christmas after all."

Allen deflated instantly, but Kanda puffed out his chest and scowled deeply, turning his head sharply to the right.

Komui let go of the two boys warily, sighing in relief when they both decided to go their separate ways, Allen returning to his seat next to Lenalee while Kanda stormed off to find a new seat far away from the white-haired child. The Chief rubbed his neck, his eyes lingering on his sweet sister reprimanding Allen for provoking the easily provoked Kanda.

He wished he could be oblivious to the way that the two looked at each other, both not even realizing the subtle attraction for one another.

Lenalee exhaled a puff of air as she was finished scolding Allen, turning back to her dinner. She was about to put a piece of treacle tart in her mouth when she noticed that Allen had begun to push his food around with a fork, resting his left cheek on the palm of his left hand.

"What's wrong?" asked Lenalee with a bit of worry in her voice. She tried to cover it up by adding playfully, "Don't tell me you lost your appetite."

"You haven't wished me 'Happy Birthday' yet." Allen responded despondently, not bothering to look at her as he tried to calculate whether he was close enough to shoot peas at Kanda. "You always used to wake me up by yelling it my face, but this year you didn't."

The fact that it was his birthday today hadn't escaped Lenalee. She had been painfully aware of it the moment she woke up that morning. She almost wished the boy would just stay eleven, so that he wouldn't have to experience what it was like as an Exorcist at all. She hated how she herself had to partake in this dance of death, already starting a fine collection of scars for someone who was only twelve.

But to have _him_, someone who was just too innocent or too kind, go out and fight this never-ending conflict just seemed like too much. She didn't want the darkness of their fate to taint him even more than it already had, to blacken his heart just as it was blackening hers. This so called destiny of theirs was just a divine joke. And though she dare not mention it aloud, she had come to find herself detesting God for what He was doing to her, her brother, and the other Exorcists.

"I'm sorry, I guess I forgot." Lenalee smiled, hoping it would cover up her barefaced lie. In truth, the reason why she hadn't wished him a happy birthday because she believed that if she didn't acknowledge it, it most likely didn't exist. It was such a childish thought, but rightfully so when it came from a child.

Allen appeared instantly disheartened by this, slumping down quite a bit in his seat. "Oh…" he mumbled flatly.

She couldn't let him go on without having him hear her say it, even if her heart would never be fully in the matter. "Happy Birthday, Allen!" she chirped as enthusiastically as she could, which proved to be not that much.

The young boy was starting to pick up the fact that something was bothering his best friend, and he had a particular inkling that it had something to do with him. "What's wrong? Did I do something to upset you? For if I had, then I must insist that you tell me what it is that I did so that I may find a means of properly apologizing to you."

Lenalee suppressed the urge to face-palm. Allen's speech always got a bit wordy and formal whenever he grew worried, a habit that was both endearing and annoying. He also assumed that every time she was upset, he was somehow the cause of it, convinced partially that his very existence was a curse to her own.

"No, you didn't do anything wrong," assured Lenalee as best as she could. "It's just…why do you care so much about today being your birthday?"

"Because now I can go on missions, just like you. And, maybe, even with you." Allen's face got red as he said this, avoiding her eyes in hopes of keeping his bright blush from getting even darker. "I promised that I would make sure nothing would happen to you while you were away, and I intend to keep my promise. No matter how afraid I may get, or how badly injured I become, I will always find a way to protect you."

Lenalee felt her own face get hot at his heartfelt words, unable to ignore how touched she felt that he would say such a thing. But a part of her wished that he didn't care for her as much as he did, that he worry more about himself. Being an Exorcist certainly wasn't an easy job. It was the worst job imaginable. To see him so willing to be a part of this despicable organization for her sake was disheartening.

"I…I appreciate your concern, Allen, I really do. But…you don't understand what it's like, how hard it is to keep a promise like that." Lenalee carefully explained, noticing instantly the way he bristled at her words.

"You keep your promise to me, so why can't I keep my promise to you?" He was starting to get upset, more than he should over this.

"It's only luck that I make it home. Numerous times I've come close to getting hit by a blood bullet, been knocked around too roughly to almost break a bone or injure something important inside. And all those times I couldn't help thinking that that day would be it, that it would be my last. It's only from the help of the other Exorcists that I was with that I was able to survive."

"That doesn't matter to me!" he exclaimed. "I know how difficult it is; I've seen how injured you get when you come back from your missions. But in the end, you still keep your promise, no matter if it was intentional or not! That being the case, I'm still entitled to keep up my end of the bargain. No matter what it takes, no matter how strong I have to become, I will fulfill my promise. Because you're my best friend, and I would do anything for you!"

Both seemed to freeze after his outburst was finished, the intensity and passion of his speech still lingering in the air. They stared at each other, both of their faces bearing a deep blush. Both were painfully aware that every person at the table was staring at them, having tuned in on their conversation when Allen began raising his voice.

Allen was the first to look away, piling up his plates together and making a mad dash out of the cafeteria. Lenalee moved to follow him, but her brother's firm hand now placed on her shoulder stopped her from doing so.

"Let him go, he's embarrassed and probably wants to be left alone for a while." Komui reasoned gently, slowly retracting his hand when she didn't protest.

Lenalee felt equally embarrassed. She never knew he felt so strongly about this. It seemed as though, regardless of whatever she could say, his stance would not change. He was persistent, that was for sure. She only wished that he wasn't so stubborn when it came to these kinds of matters. It would be better off if he worried about himself than about her. Why did he have to care so much?

When her brother wasn't looking she slipped away, running passed the Crow guards that stood stationed at the entrance way. Her feet had a mind of their own, immediately leading her back to her room where she was sure to find Allen. The Crow who always guarded her room perked up at her arrival, pushing off the wall he had been leaning on to look at her.

"Is he in there?"

The man wordlessly nodded, gesturing to the door as he did so. She thanked him before she slowly pushed the door open, peeking through the crack to see Allen sitting on the windowsill as he ate his food with his hands. He didn't seem to be conscious of the fact that she was there, so she let herself in by walking silently over to him.

He was stuffing a piece of a cinnamon bun into his mouth when she said, "What you said, did you mean it?"

Her sudden intrusion startled the boy, nearly choking on his food as he jumped in response to having her voice cut into his thoughts. When he managed to recompose himself, he finished his sweet pastry hastily and managed to gasp, "Yes!"

Lenalee sighed, pushing him a bit to the side so that she could sit on the windowsill with him. She kicked her legs back and forth for a bit, looking off into the distance at the pale moon that sat in the sky.

"Why do you care so much about me?" she pushed herself to ask, not sure why she was so hesitant to ask him that. Maybe it was because she was afraid of the intensity that would surely be behind the answer.

Allen didn't reply right away. Instead, he chose to chew on a couple of pieces of smoked salmon as he took the time to think over what he wanted to say. When he was ready to answer, his words were careful and deliberate. "Do you remember that tea party that you had in here when I was eight?"

Lenalee nodded, not sure where he was going with this.

"You reminded me of my father, Mana. I thought you were just like him, with your antics and eccentricities, but now I see that you two aren't exactly the same at all. Never the less, I care about you just as strongly as I care about him, perhaps in different ways. You're…you're all I really have here in a place like this, and if something were to happen to you…I might lose it completely this time. I guess that's the downside of caring so much…"

Allen continued to stare at the moon, smiling softly to himself when he felt a small weight settle against his shoulder. Glancing to the side, he found Lenalee hugging his arm as she looked off in the distance.

"You're too good for a place like this," she mumbled quietly after an extended moment of silence.

"So are you," he protested earnestly.

Her hold on him tightened a bit, her face pressing more on his shoulder. "No, I'm not," she insisted, "It's too late for a selfish person like me to escape this wretched place."

Allen stared at her, frowning sadly. "Lenalee, if you think that being selfish is a reason to why you're still here, then you might as well reassess whether I'm too good to be here because I'm just as selfish as you. I want to protect you and you want to escape. Those desires don't make us any different."

Lenalee appeared as though she was going to protest, but Allen cut her off before she could. "There are a lot of things I haven't told you about me, things that I don't like admitting even to myself. So until the day comes where you know of the secrets that I keep from you, believe me when I say that I'm not as good as you think I am."

This caught her by surprise. It was true that Allen hadn't specified much about his time before General Cross had brought him to the Order, but she had always assumed that it couldn't have been too bad. Then again, there was always the story of his scar and hair that, no matter how many times she asked him, he would not share.

Silence grew between them after that, Lenalee having nothing to say that would combat that. She merely nestled closer to him, honestly not bothered by the fact that her best friend still kept some secrets even if she didn't.

"Alright." She said simply, the two staring out at the night as snow began to trickle down from the heavens.

Though neither knew it at the time, both would find that his words that night couldn't have been closer to the truth. As coincidental as it had been, Allen Walker had not lied when he said he wasn't a good person. They just didn't know it yet.

* * *

The very next week Allen was dispatched to Liverpool upon the request for backup against a horde of akuma attempting to find and destroy a piece of Innocence that was causing severe thunderstorms in the area. The mission alone proved too much for just one Exorcist to handle. Even with his innate skill with a sword, Kanda couldn't fend off the akuma mass and still locate the elusive piece of Innocence that could be taking the form of anything.

Accompanying Allen was a young woman in her early twenties with blonde-hair, an exuberant face, and large brown eyes. Her name was Tina Spark, and she had assisted her mentor, General Nine, in teaching Allen the basics of activating and utilizing parasitic-type anti-akuma weapons. Her own Innocence was embedded into the soft flesh of her right elbow, allowing her to produce countless quills on her forearm that she could send shooting out in all directions.

Lenalee had begged desperately for her brother to assign her on the mission as well, but he adamantly refused to do so. He told her that if she went, she would be too busy worrying about Allen to keep herself safe, which was true. Lenalee was immensely worried about her friend's wellbeing when it came to the very first mission that an Exorcist was assigned to. These types of things are what determined if an Exorcist was strong enough to handle the absurdity that was to be the rest of their life.

Was this what Allen had felt when she had been whisked away from his side almost a year ago?

Maybe she did care for him more than she thought she did. Maybe she had been wrong to question his level of concern when she herself felt the very same.

She bid him a very fond farewell and good luck, fighting a losing battle with the desire to cry. He just smiled and wiped away what few tears that had managed to slide down her cheeks.

"Don't worry, Lenalee. I'll be back before you know it." He almost laughed as he said this, noticing the way she pouted in response.

She watched him depart, hands clasped against her chest in hopes of maybe keeping her heart from spilling out. She admired the way he looked in his uniform, coat a bit too big for his naturally small frame. He moved with a sense of pride in his steps, confident in what he was doing was right. Lenalee had to suppress the urge to laugh when Allen tripped on his own uniform's long coattail, stumbling awkwardly and effectively ruining his moment of composure.

Giggling into her wrist, Lenalee waved to Allen as his carriage departed, waving to him even when it was clear that he could no longer see her. Her brother stood beside her, there to reassure her that everything was going to be fine and that there was nothing for her to worry about.

She'd like to believe he was right, but anything could happen when it came to missions. She hoped he would come home quickly, alive and not in a black coffin.

Waiting for his return felt like an eternity. Boredom and loneliness were often the things that Lenalee felt as she remained in her room staring expectantly out the window. Her brother, without having to be told to do so, reframed from assigning her on any mission, aware that sending her away would only cause her worry to grow. Lenalee was grateful for that, and she hoped that her brother knew how much she appreciated this simple gesture.

At night she would sleep on Allen's vacant bed, comforted by the fact that the sheets still smelled like him. She'd try to imagine what he was doing, what he was feeling at that exact moment. Was he afraid, just as she had been? Or was calm, like she assumed he was? Was he hurt? Was he having a hard time dealing with the akuma?

If she didn't loathe God as much as she did, she might've sent a prayer on his behalf. But as it were, Lenalee didn't give much of a damn about this almighty God she was fighting for.

* * *

Almost a week passed until Allen, Tina, and Kanda returned. Upon hearing the news that the team of Exorcists sent to Liverpool would be arriving in a matter of minutes, Lenalee grew ecstatic. She was bursting with excitement and buzzing with joy, giddy over the prospect of seeing her dear friend again. A part of her feared that he might be coming back seriously injured, but that thought didn't stick much when it came to her level of thrill of just seeing Allen again.

It wasn't like this was the longest the two had been apart. In fact, the longest had been nearly a month. But it might as well have been a month because it most certainly felt that way. Being in Allen's shoes for once, Lenalee realized how dreadful it was to be the one waiting, the one filled with constant doubts and fears.

Lenalee rushed to the front entrance as fast as she could, fighting the urge to use her Dark Boots to propel her the rest of the way forward. When she was outside, she snagged a red primrose from off the ground and held it tightly in her hands as she watched the carriage pull up. A sweet smile was bursting on her face as she stood waiting patiently for the coach's occupants to disembark.

Kanda and Tina were the first to exit, moving at an obviously subdued pace. Both had looks of discomfort on their faces, troubled by something that Lenalee couldn't understand. Concerned, she stopped Kanda before he could walk passed her, gripping the crook of his elbow tightly.

"Did something happen?" she asked anxiously, the beginnings of fear creeping into her heart. What was taking Allen so long to exit the carriage?

Kanda's face became hard, eyes bearing a bit of caution that could not be explained. "I can't believe your friends with the cursed freak." He roughly shrugged her hand away and strode off before she could put in another word.

Troubled by this statement, Lenalee watched him go until another set of footsteps caught her attention. She turned on her heel and spotted Allen approaching with an unreadable look on his face, his gaze focused on his feet as he walked.

"Allen!" Lenalee greeted exuberantly, her troubles easing instantly away. She smiled at him, expecting a smile in return. But all he did was glance at her, appearing stricken as he impulsively covered his left eye with his right hand. The gesture wiped the smile from her face, bringing her closer to the edge. "What's wrong?"

He bit his bottom lip, nervously glancing away. He looked both ashamed and confused all at once, having difficulty keeping his voice calm as he continued moving at a barely restrained jog.

"I have to see Chief Komui…" he answered absently, taking short, quick steps back to the Order.

Lenalee jogged alongside him to keep up, growing more and more frightened by the second. "Allen, talk to me, what's wrong?" she pleaded, reaching out to take his hand.

He instantly batted it away, snapping out a little too harshly, "Don't touch me!"

Her hand recoiled away and went back to her side as she came to a halt, the flower she possessed falling to the ground at her feet. Allen stopped a few steps later, realizing the error of his reaction. He sighed, running a hand through his hair. Heavy silence was shared between them while Lenalee stared at Allen's back and Allen stared at the walkaway in front of him.

"I'm sorry," apologized Allen in a very meek voice. He was ashamed of his tart remark, that much was clear. "I didn't mean to snap at you like that, but I need to see Komui about something."

"About what?" asked Lenalee slowly, not liking how elusive Allen was being.

Allen visibly tensed, his left hand clenching slowly into a fist. "Something…happened to me in Liverpool that no one seems capable of explaining to me. Something that…nobody's seen before."

He ran off soon after, leaving Lenalee alone to mull over what he had said. She couldn't decipher quite what he meant by it, but she could easily see that what had happened had shaken him enough to the point where he was clearly agitated.

Lenalee look to the flower that now sat on the floor, a few petals peeled away from the impact to the ground. Disappointment filled her the longer she stared at the helpless flower, having not been able to return the gesture that Allen had started almost a year ago. She had wanted to see that spark of a connection come to his eyes when he realized that it she who was the one giving the flower and not him this time. But…he probably hadn't even noticed it in her hands to begin with, too preoccupied by whatever had upset him so profoundly.

That filled her heart with more despair than she thought it would.

Scooping up the delicate blossom into her hands, Lenalee kept it cupped in her hands for a brief moment before slowly curling her fingers over it, crushing it into her palms. She braced herself and gritted her teeth to keep from crying as she swiftly discarded the plant remains and raced after Allen, determined to figure out what all of this was about.

* * *

"…could this mean?" Lenalee heard her brother say as she stood outside his office, her back pressed against the wall by the door.

"I was hoping you could tell me." Allen mumbled dejectedly, probably sinking further into the couch he was sitting in if Lenalee's guess was accurate.

Komui had taken Allen to see Hevlaska after he had recited his tale to the Chief, about something incredibly strange and puzzlingly bizarre. Apparently…Allen could see akuma souls. Lenalee hadn't even thought that was possible, let alone such creatures possessed such a thing. It made a bit of sense though, considering how akuma's came into existence after the shell was crafted by the Millennium Earl. However, the news was still very unsettling. It seemed to change everything.

Exorcists weren't killing akuma; they were freeing trapped souls.

Admittedly, she wasn't sure what difference it made, but could tell that it was important to Allen. And not in the way that meant he could perform his duties, essentially, flawlessly. He showed a daring amount of compassion for these creatures, despite the fact that he had only been around them this one time. If any of the other Exorcists or personnel knew of this, he was sure to face discrimination.

Allen was such a selfless person, but there was a point where he cared _too_ much.

"I'm afraid something like this, as well as Hevlaska's prophecy, will have to be reported and sent to Central Headquarters. You do realize this, correct?"

Prophecy? Allen had gotten a prophecy from Hevlaska?

Allen's response was one that didn't fully realize the severity of this situation. "If you're asking me for my permission, then go ahead. Kanda is surely going to spread the news anyway, so it's not like I'll be able to keep this small fact to myself."

How could Allen be so oblivious? Lenalee thought this to herself as she stood outside of the room, struggling to just keep breathing. If Central was called into the matter, they would surely take interest in her friend's newly discovered gift. They'd take him, she was sure of it! People who were summoned to Central…they never really came back.

"Don't!" she compulsively shouted, making her presence known by turning so that she stood at the doorway.

Allen and Komui stared at her, both wondering how long she had been there and how much she had heard.

"Lenalee…" Komui began, rising from his desk slowly.

She stood firm, not willing to be easily persuaded by either her brother or by Allen. "If they find out, they'll want to take him away for observation!"

"It can't be helped, Lenalee." Komui said sternly, now acting as her superior officer rather than her brother. "Allen's gift isn't like anything we've ever seen before. He could be what changes the tide of this war! If Central does come for him, then I will not bother to try and stop them."

"Is this what you were talking about three years ago?" Lenalee shouted at him, eyes glassy with tears that were rapidly welling up. "Is this why you thought I shouldn't be friends with him in the first place, because he would get taken away from me?"

Komui was taken aback by his sister's reaction, unable to argue that he hadn't felt the sting of her accusation. He couldn't come up with an answer that would satisfy and soothe her. She mistook his silence for an affirmative that her statements were true.

Lenalee felt many things at that moment: hurt, anger, sadness, and betrayal. She needed to escape all of this, to run away from this awful life. Losing Allen, regardless of the circumstances, was just something that she could not withstand. He was her best friend, and she'd be damned if she was going to lose him to a place like this.

Irrationally she turned to Allen and took him by the hand, pulling him along with her as she ran out of the room. She heard her brother call out to her, but she didn't bother looking back.

"What are you doing?" he squeaked out, voice cracking when she took a sharp turn to the right.

"We're running away." Lenalee answered firmly, pushing herself to pick up the pace even more. She activated her Dark Boots out of impulse, dashing along as fast as a horse could run. Allen stumbled and tripped, unable to keep up with her inhuman speed.

"Why?"

"Because they'll take you away if we don't, dummy!"

"B-But I didn't do anything wrong!" he insisted.

"I know you didn't," she placated hurriedly. "But that thing your left eye can do is going to get the higher ups interest, and they'll want to take you to Central."

"And what so wrong with that?"

"Everything!" She didn't really have many justifications for her assumptions, but the simple fact that Inspector Lvellie resided there was all the reason she needed to know that Central wasn't the place to be.

"What about your brother?"

Yes, what about him?

Just because he hurt her didn't mean she actually hated him. Granted, it might have felt like it now, but she still loved her brother.

"I'll think of something!" she grated out, too preoccupied with the present to worry about the future.

They were at the entrance when alarm sirens went off. The two preteens froze, the sound harsh to their ears. Lights were flashing and dancing all around, emphasizing the fact that they had to hurry up if they didn't want to get caught.

Their hands curled tighter together, the blaring noise bringing them a moment of indecision. This would prove to be costly, for Crows were starting to block all the branching hallways and the entrance as well. Cursing her hesitance, Lenalee thought quickly and as a result, drew Allen into a tight embrace before she took the only direction that seemed logical at this point: up.

They didn't get very far. Both of their collars went off just as Lenalee got up to around ten feet, causing their small bodies to tremble from the ferocity of the electric shock. Their shrieks mingled with the notes of the sirens as they came crashing down. The collision drove them apart, skidding across the floor in opposite directions.

Crows surrounded them in seconds, forming a red mass around them. Whilst Lenalee struggled to keep her thoughts from jumbling up as her head spun, hands seemed to grab her from all around, hoisting her off her feet. The same was being done for Allen, the poor boy in a daze from the fall.

Noticing that they were being pulled even farther apart, Lenalee began to struggle, outstretching an arm and straining her fingers to reach Allen. She tried calling to him, but his name soon caught in her throat as another mind-numbing wave of electricity jolted through her body.

Allen response mirrored hers, reaching out with the same hand with the same amount of desperation. Even when his body shook with spasms that were meant to subdue him, he continued his attempt to grab her hand, eyes bugged and nose beginning to bleed.

If willpower alone were enough, their hands would've surely reached the other. But as it were, this was reality, and such absurdities never seem to pan out. Their fingers didn't even brush in that cliché manner where two people were just so close yet too far to reach. They were about two feet apart from each other, making their attempts all the more pathetic. And still they persevered, and hoped by some sheer miracle that they would grasp the other's hand.

Growing hopeless by the second, Lenalee made one last ditch plan to close the gap between them by reactivating her boots. She kicked fiercely at the robed man restraining her, landing a solid blow to his chest that was strong enough to break bone. The Crow sailed back through the air from the power behind the kick, another soon taking its place. Lenalee had enough time to crush all the toes on this man's right foot when paper slips shot at her from all directions, sticking to her legs with strange ease.

Terrible weight the likes of which she had never felt before came upon her legs, practically cementing them in place. Lenalee fought vainly to move, but the power embedded in these not-so-simple pieces of paper was proving to be too much to overcome. Frustration filled her and she began swiping madly at the nearest person, wishing to claw someone's eyes out.

Sadly, her violent wish wasn't granted. Her collar went off for a third and final time, pumping enough electricity to surely incapacitate her. This time she wasn't able to scream, voice trapped inside her diaphragm. Her mouth remained open for the scream that would not come, eyes wide and blood bursting from her nose and ears. The rhythm of her heartbeat was disrupted, jolting painfully in her chest in its attempt to recover.

Lenalee fell onto her side like a pile of bricks. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head as she soon became unconscious, slightly able to discern to sound of Allen's voice as a deep fog blanketed her mind and doused her thoughts.

* * *

When Lenalee finally came to, she found herself in a very familiar room. Her heart reacted by beating faster, her level of anxiety and fear steadily rising. It may have been a few years since she was here, but she could never so easily forget it.

The Isolation Chambers.

Much like the earlier occasions, her hands were bound together with tight shackles and her legs were bound to complex seals that made moving impossible. The floor was of a cold masonry stone, the walls also made from such material. The ceiling was high and the room was small, lacking any windows that were in reach. Only the couple several feet upward filtered in a few rays of dimming light, providing the only illumination into the tiny space.

If there was such a world where Lvellie's wishes were fulfilled without any argument, these would be the rooms that the Exorcists would stay at when they weren't out on missions. It was compact, cold, and impersonal. All that was in it was a small bed wedged up against one of the corners. It was more like a jail cell in terms of appearance, which Lenalee supposed might've been the case at one point in time. But because there was quite a few people declaring these accommodations too inhumane, Exorcists were granted actual rooms instead.

Pushing herself into a sitting position upon the lumpy mattress, the young preteen girl hung her head in defeat, contemplating the duration of her stay this time. She was uncertain of how long she had been locked up down here, but she felt particular famished and dehydrated, so must've been a day at least.

A tray of cold food and water sat on the floor, waiting to be touched. Too stubborn to let her hunger rule over her actions, Lenalee took the cup as best as she could, draining it in one swing. She tossed the clay container away, feeling a bit of satisfaction when she heard it shatter on the floor.

"Now, now, you shouldn't be doing that. You'll only get one more cup and if you break that as well, you won't be getting yet another one."

Lenalee involuntarily tensed on the mattress, watching with petrified eyes as the door to the room creaked opened and Inspector Lvellie stepped in. He was as proud and contemptuous as ever as he strode in with confident steps, flanked by two Crows who positioned themselves on either side of the door.

He came to a stop just a foot from her bed, back straight and his face imperious.

"That was quite the stunt you pulled back there, thinking you could escape." He told her with an easy smile that wasn't at all genuine. "Do tell whatever you thought you hoped to accomplish."

"You're going to take Allen away!" she snapped, pushing aside her own trepidation for once to bite onto the anger that had festered up inside her since the moment she had met that despicable man.

"It's only natural that I would. The boy possesses an unusual talent that could prove to be very useful. Central has better equipment needed to examine this particular oddity." Lvellie reasoned professionally, chuckling at the simmering heat that flashed in the young girl's violet eyes. "Rest assured, Miss Lee, that the boy will be in perfect hands. He is an Exorcist after all, and he shall be treated as such."

"You mean like an animal, a lab rat for you people to do experiments on," she retorted tartly. She wasn't quite sure where she was mustering up this kind of courage when it came to defying the Inspector, but it wasn't about to end soon. "We're nothing but pawns to you all, sacrificial lambs when it comes to this stupid war!"

"I'll have you know that we hold you all in the highest of regards. You are soldiers, the chosen few that are destined to fight in the name of God. Without Exorcists, humanity doesn't stand a chance against the Earl." Lvellie turned away, figure soon shrouded in shadows. When he picked up his speech, his tone had dropped to a level of warning. "However, just because you're Exorcists doesn't change the fact that you are human. And humans have a tendency of letting their hearts get in the way of what's important."

"You don't scare me!" she shouted with confidence in her voice and fire in her eyes.

He moved faster than what was expected of a man of his solid stature. Inspector Lvellie's hand was now cupped underneath her chin, his gloved fingers pressing painfully against her cheeks as his eyes chilled to ice.

"I don't scare you?" he asked her in a voice that was laced with venom. "Well, then, perhaps you should reassess that claim of yours, because believe me when I say that I can easily change that. You Exorcists are meant to follow and obey orders, and if you don't learn your place soon, you'll have to face the consequences."

Lenalee felt aghast, fully aware of the underlying threat to his words. She stared into his eyes, the fire that once had been so strong now extinguished. Only a spark remained, giving her enough incentive to mutter one last hasty comment with a seething bite. "I hate you."

Lvellie smirked in response, removing his hand to pat one of her cheeks fondly. "I know you do, but try to keep that to yourself. I don't need an uprising on my hands." He stepped away, standing back at his full height in a rigid stance.

"You've gotten far too attached to Mr. Walker. The separation will do you both some good in reminding you of your roles as Exorcists." He stated casually as he moved to the door. "Fortunately, I understand that children cherish such trivial things as friendship. So I've allowed Mr. Walker to pay you a final visit before we depart."

He gestured to the door, a Crow soon ushering in a boy with white hair and a red scar appearing resided until his eyes met with Lenalee's.

Allen gave her a smile, one that was plastered with relief and hope. It was also ridiculously fake.

The boy came up to her in a rush, jumping onto the meager mattress and drawing her into a tight embrace. "Thank goodness," he breathed, "I feared the worse when they refused to let me see you."

Lenalee dipped her chin forward against his shoulder, unable to return the embrace with her arms while her hands were bound together. A wavering smile came to her lips as she struggled to say confidently, "Silly, I don't go down that easily."

Allen chuckled softly as he moved away, leaving Lenalee feeling unsettlingly empty and alone. "You're right, I should try remembering that more often."

"Yeah, you worrywart." She weakly snickered, looking miserably into her lap. She fought against the desire to cry as she took his left hand into both of her own and squeezed it tightly. "How long will you be gone?"

"I don't know. They wouldn't say."

Her hands tightened against his while she bit back a sob. "If you're gone long, will you promise me that you'll try to write?"

"Only if you write to me in return." His voice was thick with emotion that he was struggling to keep in check. It wouldn't do either of them any good if he broke down crying as well. "But hopefully it won't have to come to that and that I'll back before we even know it."

Allen pulled her into another comforting hug, the action mostly a means of hiding from her the few tears that slipped down his cheeks. It didn't help when Lenalee whispered right into his ear, "Allen…you're my very best friend."

He held her tighter, muffling his choked whimpers by burying his face into her hair. She sounded as if they were never going to see each other again. "You're mine too, Lenalee." He told her just as softly.

Lenalee wanted to say more, to apologize for not being able to protect him just as he was never able to protect her. It was truly unfortunate how a boy's simple promise would not actually come to fruition. Lenalee would have to continue taking care of herself, making extra sure that she lived to see her friend return.

It was a bit sad to know that she was more invested in Allen than she was in her brother, Lenalee thought miserably to herself.

"You two have had enough," Lvellie's voice barged in, a rough hand going to rest on Allen's shoulder. "It's time we depart, Mr. Walker."

Allen lowered his arms from around Lenalee without protest, avoiding her gaze miserably as he sniffed and roughly wiped at his eyes. Slowly—or at least if felt slow to Lenalee—he walked away, never once looking back as he was escorted out of the room.

The last words that Lvellie parted her with were, "You'll be kept here until a new mission has opened up, so do try not to break another cup child. You may be here for a while."

As soon as the cell door slammed shut, Lenalee burst into tears, covering her face with her hands.

Her best friend was gone. And she wasn't sure if she would ever see him again.

To Be Continued

* * *

_Author's Note: I just want to start off this note by saying this to TykkiMikk: I'm really sorry this chapter wasn't published by the specified timeframe I told you! Some of the scenes towards the ending were proving to be a major pain for me to write and I had to rewrite a few scenes a couple of times. I know you'll probably be very understanding, but I feel the need to apologize. _

_There will be four parts. No more, no less._

_I don't own the cover to the story, but it is a lovely picture and I wish I knew who did it._

_I know there are plenty of things that I could've covered in fuller detail than I did, but if I write any more than what I plan, it's going to grow into an even longer 'one-shot' (Because that's what it was supposed to be before it morphed into what it is now). If any of you have a particular question that doesn't pertain to what happens in the next part, feel free to ask. _

_Lenalee cries A LOT in this chapter. Lol, I'm not oblivious to it. If you're a kid, you'd cry a lot too if you had to act as a soldier and fight monsters and have your small world thrown off kilter. They're also really vulnerable to change. So if I get any complaints about Lenalee being too weak because she's crying too much, give her a break, she's twelve in this part. Sorry, rant, I know, but I like Lenalee as a character in general. _

_I hoped you liked it and are eagerly anticipating what happens next! Thank you all who favorite/subscribed/reviewed! It makes me happy to see that my efforts are being appreciated and enjoyed. This thing is, honestly, getting to be a bitch to write. It just won't end!_


	3. Interlude

Interlude

Lenalee had been inconsolable for days after the Inspector took her best friend away. She'd cry at the littlest thing that pertained to him, left despairing in his absence. At first, she remained locked up in her room after she was subsequently released from solitary confinement to go on a mission that ended up being a bust. She refused to see anyone, and thanks to her friendly Crow guard, such a simple request was kept in place without much disturbance.

Her brother Komui tried more than once to get her to come around, trying numerous tactics to get her mind off of Allen. All of his methods were met with failure, Lenalee too petty at the moment to let go of the grudge she still had for the man. Deep down, they both knew that she would eventually forgive him. She just needed time to grieve.

After a month had passed with no clear indication about Allen Walker's return, Lenalee figured it was about time to write her first letter to the lad. Sitting on her knees at the low table in her room, the preteen snatched ahold a piece of paper and lead graphite and stared absently at the white expanse. She contemplated what she should write, knowing she shouldn't let herself get too carried away if she wished to save her friend from having to read a small novel in order to illustrate her point. In the end, Lenalee decided to go simple, knowing that he would appreciate it just as well.

_Dear Allen,_

_ I'm writing to you, like I promised I would. I know it may not seem like a very long time since you departed, but to me, if feels like an eternity. I can only hope that my feelings on the matter do not belong to solely one person alone and that you, in some way, feel the same._

_ I can't imagine what they must be doing to you there, with that cursedly wonderful eye of yours. If you need to talk to someone about it, you have only to write. But please, if you may, spare the gory details. I don't need any more terrible scenarios added to my already terrifying nightmares._

_ Things aren't the same without you here. I stay in my room a lot when I'm not away, and often times I find myself half-expecting to see you sleeping on your bed. You were always so quiet like that. Perhaps I took our friendship for granted in that regard, but knowing you, you'll probably convince me otherwise. _

_ I'll end this letter here, for if I write any more, I am certain I will not be able to stop. Know that my heart goes to you, dear friend, and that I shall be here waiting for you to safely return._

_ Yours patiently awaiting,_

_ Lenalee_

Feeling satisfied with herself, the young girl promptly folded the paper in half and instructed her Crow guardian to have it mailed to Central. The red-robbed man dutifully nodded, pocketing the leaf of paper for safe keeping.

Lenalee waited a week for a response. When none came, she assured herself that perhaps it was taking some time for the letter to actually reach him or that maybe he hadn't had the time to write her back. Maybe he was just too busy doing whatever it was the officials at Central were having him do. Either way, the girl was willing to brush off the delay with the assurance that she was merely being impatient.

Then a month passed.

Her patience turned to despair as she was left wondering whether this sign of ignorance was purposeful or not. She pestered the Crow at her door endlessly about it, demanding to know whether he truly sent her letter or not. His insistent head nods showed her that he had done as she had requested and had not done any means of sabotage. So if it was not he who had done anything, then what was keeping her friend from writing her?

Her initial response to such a crisis was to write more letters. At first the letters were lengthy, rambling on about the most randomness of things. When that didn't garner some kind of witty response pleading her to stop writing such mindless drivel, she turned to writing only a few sentences in her letters so that she had something to write about every day. The Crow guard never once voiced a complaint about having to go to the same place day after day after day.

She refused to think that he wasn't writing her on purpose. There had to be a reason behind the lack of response. Were her letters merely not reaching Central or was someone keeping them from him deliberately? Her thoughts instantly drew to Lvellie, and if her letters were being intercepted, well, she didn't know what she would do. Probably brood on the matter and keep trying.

Eventually, as the loneliness of being in her room while she wasn't on any mission grew to be too much, Lenalee pushed aside the imposed grudge she had with her brother and silently forgave him for something that hadn't been his fault. She needed her brother back, now more than ever. Her friend's absent word was starting to wear down her spirits.

She came to him one day, with no clear inclination, nervously standing at the doorway to watch him sigh while he removed his glasses and rubbed at his eyes. She fiddled with the edge of her skirt, uncharacteristically apprehensive when it came to approaching the man.

Once he placed his spectacles back on his face, Komui took notice of the preteen meandering by the door, a hesitant smile perking up the corners of his lips. "Do you need something, Lenalee?" he asked her patiently, as not to appear overbearing and possibly drive her away.

Lenalee winced at his caring tone, making her feel even more horrible than she already was. How could she possibly be still mad at the man who only had her best interests at heart?

"I-I…" she stuttered, face flushing in embarrassment. She paused to take a breath and her next words came out in one long rush. "I'm sorry for yelling at you, for being mad at you, for pushing you away. Please forgive me!"

She waited anxiously for a response, expecting him to do anything but come over and pull her into his arms in an assuring embrace. His gentle hands swept through her hair, teasing the ponytails that just reached her shoulders.

"Oh Lenalee, I'm the one who's sorry," he assured her. "I shouldn't have been so mean when I had said those things about Allen and Central headquarters. I was merely stating the truth, but I could've been more subtle going about it."

Lenalee wordlessly nodded, filled with a relief that was, in a sense, very liberating in light of all the despondency she had been feeling for several weeks. Now that her brother and she were back on equal terms, she wouldn't have to continue feeling so alone. She could turn to her brother without feeling guilty for her actions anymore, and seek the comfort he was able to give her often enough.

In between missions she spent more of her time with her brother, rekindling the bond between them that had begun to dwindle ever since Allen had entered her life nearly four years ago. She still continued to write to him every day, in spite of the fact that she was starting to run out of things to say to him.

* * *

Days melted into weeks which then persisted to turn into months. Before she knew it, four years had passed without her ever receiving a word from Allen.

At sixteen, Lenalee's priorities had begun to change. Her once unfathomable belief that one day Allen would write had diminished, as well as her profuse need to write to him every day. She had resorted to sending a letter only once a month, just as a means of showing that she still thought of her white-haired friend.

Her brother had informed her on several occasions over the years that Allen was being sent on missions, but the information was classified and the news itself not of much value. The only true hope that she had for the boy was that he was still alive, which was ultimately all that mattered.

Now a teenager, the sixteen-year-old was strong, stubborn, and determined. She strove to be the best in her field, far more confident in her abilities than she had been when she was twelve. She handled herself with dignity and poise, choosing to present herself in much more adult manner as opposed to her girlish mannerisms in youth.

Her once boyish stature had transformed into that of a more womanly figure. Her hair was still in the twin ponytails style, but that was mostly because she had no desire to cut it and it often got in the way if she left it down in a fight. Along with these and a few other unspeakable changes into adolescence, she had also begun to become more aware of those of the opposite sex.

"Hey, Lenalee!" greeted a tall young man wearing a scarf around his neck and an eye-patch over his right eye. He moved up close to her, slinging an arm across her shoulders as he stooped down to her level. "Whatcha doin'?"

Her attention was soon captured by the obnoxious, loud-mouthed redhead named Lavi, whom she had steadily developed a crush for ever since he joined when she was fourteen. The older boy was endearing in his mischievous ways, always striving to make her smile whenever he was trying to get a rise out of Kanda. More often than not, she admonished the teen for his behavior, but secretly she found his attempts amusing.

If he ever got wind of that, he would most surely be insufferable for days, his ego so huge.

Komui's complex for her seemed to have increased tenfold ever since it seemed to dawn on him that his sister was now, in fact, a young woman. He doted on her relentlessly, wishing to make her life easier when he really was making it indubitably harder. He always seemed inclined to whisk her away whenever she was alone with Lavi—or Kanda for that matter.

Moments like this in which she was in fact alone with a boy—what's more, the one she was attracted to—were rare to come by, and ones that that couldn't be taken for granted.

"Just on my way back from delivering a report to Komui." She answered him, unable to keep herself from smiling, secretly relishing the close proximity they shared. "But if you want to know what I'm doing exactly, well, then the real answer is nothing."

"Something tells me that we should change that," Lavi reasoned with a wide smirk. "Come on, I'm itching to just push Kanda's buttons. I'm sure you'll get a laugh just watching us go at it."

Lenalee chuckled half-heartedly, moving out from his hold to take a turn off to the hallway on the right. The redhead had to backpedal a bit in order to catch up with her, jogging to match her pace. "What?" he questioned her cheekily. "Doesn't that sound like fun?"

"Maybe to you, but I don't think Kanda would appreciate it much."

Lavi snorted derisively, waving the notion aside. "Please," he scoffed. "I bet that guy secretly enjoys it. It's not like anyone else has the guts to come toe-to-toe with him. And I'll have you know that I only do it all in good fun."

Lenalee wanted to tell him that his assumption was wrong, that there had been another person who had been more than willing to mess with Kanda. But she kept the comment to herself, reluctant to dredge up what was a piece from her past.

"Yeah, sure, keep telling yourself that," she humored him jokingly. "But don't come crying to me if his sword just accidently gets stuck in a not so pleasant place when you share this belief with him."

"So that's a 'no', right?"

"Your deductive skills have not failed you yet, oh mighty Bookman." Lenalee remarked playfully, blushing slightly when he smiled at her sweetly and winked.

"Well, I guess I'll just leave you to do what you wish to do while I go searching for Kanda to make his day just a little bit better," he sighed, crossing his arms behind his head as began to stroll away. "If I find myself getting bored, where should I expect to find you?"

"Try the science department. If I'm not there, then I should be in my room."

Lavi gave a mock salute. "Aye-Aye, captain."

She waved back at him casually, smiling to herself as she turned yet another corner, Lavi quickly out of sight. Now alone, the teen picked up the pace, knowing that right about now all the scientists were in a need of a coffee pick-me-up. Her brother's ceaseless, and often tiresome, antics were very trying on the good people of the science department. As both the Chief's sister and his self-appointed assistant, Lenalee felt it was her duty to make sure that her brother's subordinates were relatively happy.

Stopping briefly to brew a fresh batch of coffee, Lenalee filled each individual mug with the bitter caffeine and placed them all on a tray. With ease that came with practice, she lifted the cluttered tray and continued on down a flight of stairs were the science department resided.

As soon as she shouldered the door open, beaming smiles greeted her. Weary faces seemed to have brightened up at her arrival, the overall gloom that generally hung over them lifting just a smidge. People in lab-coats went up to her, giving her thanks of appreciation as they took their coffee mugs.

Reever Wenham and Johnny Gill in particular lingered where she stood with a now empty tray, both sighing in contentment and gratitude.

"I don't know how you do it, Lenalee, but you always seem to know how to make the coffee just right." Reever complemented, taking another drink.

Lenalee smiled. "Well, if any of you bothered actually making a fresh batch every once in a while, then you'd realize that the only difference there is, is that it's hot instead of cold."

"True," Johnny acquiesced meekly. "But when do we have the time with all our work and trying to make sure Komui works as well?"

She can only sigh, unable to give a decent reply to combat the posed question. Both of the male scientists got this, nervously chuckling to themselves.

Right then though, the friendly moment was permeated by a somber message over the intercom by Komui. He informed everyone of the death toll that had hit them: 156 casualties. Thsy was abnormally high, and Lenalee found herself balking at it all. A flood of emotion washed over her, making her throat tighten and her chest ache. All personnel who weren't confined to the medical ward were requested to come to the main lobby to pay their final respects before the mass funeral pyre.

Wordlessly the science department with Lenalee in tow made their way up to the upper levels. Occasionally, Lenalee noticed the concerned glances she was receiving from a few of her friends, trying to gauge her reaction to this news. The girl mustered up a convincing smile, but deep down they all knew she was trying to cover up her worry, and her fear. Had any of her friends, the Exorcists, fallen in the line duty? Had Allen…she couldn't even complete the thought, not without enduring a painful twist in her entire being.

When she stepped into the expansive room, Lavi was immediately at her side, Bookman hovering at a safe distance off to the right. Kanda came lumbering over from the left, scowling and glaring at all the people amassed. One of his arms was in a sling, and his forehead was bandaged, but he looked relatively fine. All the other Exorcists were out on various missions…or lying in one of the black coffins at the front of the sea of white caskets.

As she was staring at the line of eight black coffins, her brother approached with a clipboard in hand. His face was unusually solemn, and he looked to his sister with a gaze of barely veiled pain. It served to set her on edge, body rigid with tension. She did not like the look of things.

The chief looked down at his clipboard and began reading the names of all those that had perished, starting with the Finders. Intermediately, cries of anguish filled the air as Finders jumped over the roped barricade to mourn over the caskets of deceased friends, family, and comrades-in-arms. Komui's voice was even and controlled, hinting to no signs of grief himself though pained by his task nonetheless.

When he made it to the list of Exorcists, so many lying dead at one time, the air grew thick and everyone seemed to be holding their breath.

The first name mentioned was General Kevin Yeagar. At this, Lenalee broke down and lamented the death of her Master. Lavi hugged her, holding her close to his chest as she cried. He stroked her hair, murmured comforting words to her in her grief. He continued soothing her in spite of the warning glare he was receiving from Bookman.

Those that followed were Daisya Barry, Suman Dark, Kazaana Lido, Chaker Rabon, Tina Spark, Gwen Flail, and Sol Galen.

Heads were bowed and prayers were sent. Once gaining some composure, Lenalee peeled herself away from Lavi and looked on at the coffins. No matter how ashamed she felt, she was glad that Allen's name had not been read off the list of those dead. It meant that wherever he was, he was still alive.

At least, that's what she presumed, until her brother came up to her as the coffins were carried outside one by one to be put to flame.

He murmured to her softly, so that no one could overhear, "Lenalee, I have some bad news."

The adolescent girl stared at her brother with all the dread in the world, eyes still rimmed red from her earlier crying.

Komui avoided making further eye contact as he led her to the side and tried breaking the news to her gently. "It's about Allen. He's gone missing."

"Missing?" she uttered back to him, her face a clear mask of devastation. She tried making sense of this, and found it to be increasingly difficult. Exorcists don't just disappear. They can't; the collar each of them wore was a tracking device. Even if you're dead, the Order knew how to find you. "B-But…his collar…"

"It was found to have been removed not too far from the scene where we think he had been." Komui's face grew sympathetic at the sight of confliction that warred on his sister's face, aware that this was all very difficult to grasp. "I figured you would like to know before Inspector Lvellie informs the rest of the staff."

Lenalee wordlessly nodded, clutching her clasped hands to her breasts and appearing so lost.

Allen Walker was missing. That could never bode well.

* * *

All Exorcists were requested to return back to Headquarters following the completion of their missions. It took a week for the remaining units to make it back, leaving Lenalee miserable and confused as to what she should do with herself. She tried doing a number of mindless tasks to keep herself occupied, but nothing could keep her mind off of Allen.

Inspector Lvellie arrived a day later, summoning all the Exorcists to a conference room. It was clear to the small, collective group that things weren't good if they were all being called into a meeting.

Lenalee entered along with an Exorcist named Arystar Krory, the young man resembling very much like a fictitious vampire she had read about in old folk books. He was a nervous fellow, always wishing to please others and do well in their messed up little world. He was also one of Lenalee's closest friends.

"What do you think he wants?" he whispered to her as they took a seat beside Noise Marie.

Lenalee merely shrugged, not trusting her voice. She had a feeling she knew what all this was about, but she dared not speak it. Saying it aloud might make it true.

Outside of the few murmuring to each other in whispered tones, things were relatively silent. Lenalee glanced around, noting the confusion on some of their faces. It was then that she realized how small their collective units were. There were only ten of them in the room.

"I'm pleased to see you all here today," Lvellie greeted as he stepped into the room, the two Crow guards taking their usual places on either side of the door. "I want to start off by noting how tragic it was for the Black Order to lose so many courageous Exorcists. They have served their purpose in hopes that you all may continue to serve yours. Their sacrifices will not be so easily forgotten."

The Inspector bowed his head and closed his eyes in silent reverence. All the Exorcists did not reciprocate the gesture, eyeing him with nervous apprehension.

"Now then," he said after a lengthy pause, "onto the real matter at hand. I'm sure all of you by now are aware that an Exorcist named Allen Walker has been reported as being missing."

Lvellie glanced to Lenalee to see her reaction. He had the satisfaction of seeing her flinch.

"However, many of you are not aware of Mr. Walker's special ability to see the souls of akuma—"

There were a few that gasped at the revelation, while others, like Lenalee, merely remained silent, already aware of this heavy burden that was being viewed as a gift.

"It is for this reason alone that we must find him. He's too valuable of an Exorcist to lose, especially for one of his caliber and expertise. The Earl and his clan of Noah have already targeted him, just as they have targeted the others that have passed. It's imperative that he returns to our ranks before it is too late.

"We also have reason to believe that he may be in league with General Cross, assisting him in a mission assigned to him by the Great Generals. There is no evidence to back up this claim, but it must be noted that it was General Cross who brought the boy to the Order. It would make sense that the two possess some bit of allegiance towards one another."

Lenalee held back a contradicting remark, knowing that Allen hadn't cared for Cross at all. In fact, her friend hated the man. It just wouldn't make any since for him to suddenly team up with the absent General.

"What will you have us do?" General Tiedoll questioned, asking the very quandary that had been on everyone's mind.

"The mission is simple." He said as if it should be obvious. "You all will track down Allen Walker and bring him back at all cost. Should he be with General Cross, then the same applies to him as well."

Lenalee didn't know what she should be feeling at the moment. On one hand, the prospect of seeing Allen again transcended mere thought and feelings. It was inexpressible. Yet, on the other hand, he was finally out of this place, if he was in fact still alive. It would be cruel to drag him back to this despicable organization.

Lvellie stared at her specifically as he gave all the Exorcists a moment to let the command sink in. The girl did not flinch this time, did not even look away. She held his gaze, hoping it conveyed all the hatred she felt towards the man. Was his snake-like smirk proof enough?

"Allen Walker was last seen in China. You all will start there and shall be broken up into your assigned units and sent to one of the many providences that surround the area. No matter how far or how long it takes, you all will find Mr. Walker before the enemy does."

The meeting was finished after that. Inspector Lvellie dismissed them all, paying special attention to Lenalee as she made her exit. She was just about to pass through the door when he made an offhanded remark that stopped her in her tracks.

"Have you got any more letters for Mr. Walker, Miss Lee?"

Lenalee wanted to do many things in that one moment. Terrible things to cover up how embarrassed she felt for having learned that such personal letters had been read by such a man. On some level she felt violated, robbed of something that had meant to be private.

However, instead of entertaining such wild fantasies of how she could kill the man, she continued on with a hatred that would only continue to grow until it was too much for her to handle.

* * *

Lenalee visited Komui the night before her scheduled departure, seeking counsel that only a brother could impart.

Like always, whenever she visited him, he was in his office. This time he appeared as though he was doing actual work, scribbling his signature on some paperwork. He looked like he was nodding off while he did this, head jerking up whenever he closed his eyes for more than a second.

She alerted him of her presence by knocking a fist against the side of the doorway. Komui looked up and all of his exhaustion melted away when he realized that it was his dear sister paying him a visit.

"Lenalee!" he chirped happily. His initial exuberance didn't last very long and his smile grew hesitant when he noticed how despondent she appeared. "What's wrong?"

Lenalee fidgeted, apprehensive to admit what was on her mind. After taking a deep breath though, she was able to voice what had been plaguing her ever since she had heard the news of Allen's disappearance.

"Brother…I don't want to look for him."

It took Komui some time to decipher what she meant, and when he did, he was astounded. Out of anyone, he would think that she would be the most eager to begin this expedition.

His confusion was evident, forcing Lenalee to delve into a proper explanation.

"I don't…what if he's dead? I can't handle that, brother! And what if he isn't? What if he's alive somewhere, finally living a life that he deserves? I can't take that away from him. I won't!"

"Lenalee…" Komui mumbled, slowly rising from his desk.

The young Exorcist hugged herself tightly, fighting for composure as she nearly sobbed, "Assign me to something else. You're the Chief. You have the power to override Lvellie's command when it comes to the Exorcists. Please…I don't want to look for him."

Komui eyed his sister hard, his hands pressing flat against the surface of his desk.

Perhaps this was for the better, he mulled to himself. If she was so insistent, then perhaps it would be better that she were on a separate mission, one that held no ties to Allen Walker.

And so, her brother tried his best to steer his unfortunate sister away from the chaos surrounding the disappearance of one influential Exorcist. But Komui would learn quickly that there was only so much he could do to protect his sister and that being the Chief of the Order would never prove to be enough in the long run. Not when his sister was an Exorcist and their power was called upon to be the holy warriors the Vatican could utilize to baptize the evil that was the Millennium Earl.

There was only so much he could do when his sister was already beginning to drown in the throes of darkness.

* * *

"This Walker fellow sure sounds interesting…" Lavi remarked one evening as he, Bookman, Krory, an Exorcist named Miranda Lotto, and Lenalee travelled by train to the city in China their unit had been assigned.

Lenalee stared at the window, reminiscing in her brother's futile attempts of switching her off the heated missing Exorcist assignment. She appreciated that he had at least tried his best. That was all she could expect from her brother at this point. She was grateful for that alone.

Bookman grunted, lighting a cigarette casually.

"Oh come on gramps, tell us what you know of the guy!" the redhead pleaded, his interest piqued on the matter.

"I know nothing more than you do on the subject, boy." Bookman growled irately, weary of his apprentice's annoying whining. "Besides, I've heard from Chief Komui that Lenalee knew him rather well."

Lavi's fleeting attention honed in on her, causing Lenalee to stiffen in her seat, her eyes sliding away from the window to his.

"You never mentioned you knew Allen Walker!" he exclaimed, as if flabbergasted that she would fail to impart such a mundane fact.

"We grew up together," she relinquished, unable to maintain eye-contact over a subject that was still difficult to speak of. "He was one of my first real friends in the Order. It was quite hard to see him go when it had been discovered that he could see the souls of akuma. And I have not spoken to him since I was twelve."

She would not speak any further of the matter, removing herself from the conversation that followed. Instead she chose to wonder about Allen, to contemplate what he was doing and whether or not he was even still alive.

It was easy to believe that he was alive, but even easier more so to believe that he was dead.

Weeks they followed leads and checked out rumors, even broadening their area of search, but no one seemed to know where Allen Walker was. It was in those moments that Lenalee began to lose hope of ever seeing him again alive. A person couldn't vanish that quickly without being dead.

Maybe this was all just a wild goose chase, she thought to herself one night after a day of failed searching. Maybe this was the higher-ups way of keeping her busy and thinking that her friend was alive when he was really dead.

If she wasn't so depressed she would've notice how counterproductive that line of thought was. The Order would never waste their entire Exorcist unit to go searching for one dead body. They'd send a team maybe, but never all of them.

Then, in what had seemed to be in the most unlikely of hours, a ray of hope shined down on her dwindling faith.

A woman named Anita informed them of her encounter with the ever elusive General Cross, disclosing to them of the man's unprecedented travel to Edo. She also made mention of an ailing stranger dressed in rags who departed with the Exorcist General.

This little tidbit wasn't much to go by—with no concrete evidence that the unidentified second party was indeed Allen Walker—but it was better than nothing. And so, the party embarked to Edo as well, with Anita so graciously lending them a ship and hand-picking the crew.

Before she could really realize it, Lenalee and her comrades were already set sail and night had engulfed them all. She was sitting on the steps that led up to the higher level of the deck, gazing at the glittering dots in the sky. Lavi sat down beside her with a long exhale, scratching the back of his head in a rare gesture of nervousness.

"Are you alright, Lenalee?" he asked carefully. "You haven't seemed yourself lately."

Lavi had asked her this sort of thing already before, and usually Lenalee would avoid answering the question directly. But this time she couldn't dance around the subject; she needed someone to unload.

"He was my best friend, Lavi," she finally said after it seemed she would remain mute. "They took him away when I was just twelve-years-old, because of what he could do, what he could see. I used to write to him, just about every day, but I never got one letter back. To this day, I still don't know what they did to my best friend."

It was abundantly evident to him that she cared about this Allen very deeply, perhaps even more so than she had ever had for anyone else, save her brother. She might not have realized it, or understood it, but the Bookman-in-training knew that the bond that Lenalee had with Allen was one too strong to be easily severed. If Allen felt any bit the same way, then it would stand to reason that the boy would try his best to answer her letters.

Tentatively, against his better judgment and general teachings, Lavi rubbed her arm soothingly as he posed, "Do you ever think that he did write to you and you just never got his letters?"

Lenalee stopped to ponder this. It wasn't like that had never occurred to her, but hearing it from Lavi made it seem reasonable. Allen would've written, whenever he could. He would've never left her hanging in the manner that she had been. Someone, most likely Lvellie seeing as how he knew of her letters, had been syphoning the letters, most likely dictating which could be showed and which couldn't. Maybe that's why she never received any of his letters. Maybe Allen wrote of things that Lvellie didn't want her, or anyone else, knowing.

The Exorcist girl opened her mouth to reply when the ship violently shook.

What followed was pure chaos.

Lenalee had trouble following the events, but the next thing she knew the entire ship was under attack. The other Exorcists were spurred into immediate action, jumping all about the main sail as they combatted the threat that assailed their vessel. One akuma in particular, a menacing knight-looking thing calling itself Eshi, proved to be a major source of the problem.

The Bookman apprentice was the first to tango the strange creature, futilely trying to slam the head of his hammer against its skull. He was easily flicked away. Bookman countered with a storm of needles, but that hardly had much affect either. The akuma merely cackled, soon focusing its efforts on the elderly Bookman playing Exorcist. He could hardly hold up against the creature's brutality, falling unconscious when he was thrown into the main post. Lavi caught his mentor before he had the chance to fall, juggling the man in his arms with his hammer.

All the while, as this transpired, Lenalee watched, a horrible feeling sinking inside her chest that mixed with a cold clarity that clogged her throat. She was the only airborne Exorcist in the entire unit, and if this powerful akuma was going to remain in flight, the job of defeating it was hers. She was scared. She was calm.

It seemed like she knew what to do, what would mostly likely happen, and she was okay with it. She was okay with dying. Sort of.

Lenalee activated her Dark Boots and leapt into the air with little effort, rising to meet the ringleader of this contrived ambush. Eshi took immediate interest in her, goading her out further and further away from the ship. Lavi called out to her, even tried following her, but she waved him away with a small smile, the kind that a person gives to another when they know they're about to undertake a suicide mission.

If this fight was going to kill her, then she wasn't going to whine about it. She'd do what she was meant to do, as an Exorcist, and hope that maybe death wouldn't hurt as much as she feared. Under normal circumstances, death would've scared her senseless. But not this time, it seemed. Was it because of the uncertain fate that shrouded Allen in mystery? Was it the tantalizing possibility that, should she die, she would be greeted by him in Paradise, if such a thing existed and if he was even in fact dead?

She didn't know.

The battle, as she had anticipated, had been cruel. Eshi was unreserved, aiming strong blows that landed on their mark, constantly spewing titles for every victory he made. It was incessantly annoying to listen to, though it did well to fuel her adrenaline in order to perform a few meager attacks that hardly left a dent in the creature's armor. The akuma laughed manically and claimed that no one could defeat it. Lenalee wanted to prove it wrong.

But this vicious adversary had a few tricks up his proverbial sleeves, ones that Lenalee couldn't foil. It was too late to do anything, too late to realize that their fight was purposively getting closer and closer to the surface of the water. As soon as her toes skimmed across the gentle waves, chains shot out and ensnared various parts of her body.

The chains of dark matter tightened with her struggles, sending out electric shocks that short wired her collar into incessantly shocking her. A scream rippled out of her mouth, a chorus of cackles joining in as her pain continued. The akuma grabbed her face and slammed her into the ocean, the chains growing heavier and heavier as she was dragged down beneath the surface.

Her collar was destroyed as soon as it made contact with the water, a design flaw that Lenalee was exponentially grateful for. Pain alleviated, she fought to break through the surface. But the chains grew heavier with her feeble attempts, dragging her down further into the darkening abyss. Her lungs burned with the need for oxygen, her brain eventually forcing her to open her mouth in hopes that air would rush in. Water did instead, causing her to sputter and foam, her struggles getting wild and frantic.

She was choking on water, which seemed like an absurd way to go. Of course, it was more like she's drowning in a more objective sense. People would rule her death as a drowning, not as a choking on water. They'd only laugh if an Exorcist died in such a manner, she was almost certain. But her brother would make her death heroic, noble, surely.

Her mind began to slow down along with her frantic flailing. She resided herself with her inevitable fate, vision growing dimmer and dimmer. She closed her eyes, believing full heartedly that she'd never open them again.

* * *

_She sat on the sill of an open window, legs dangling out and swaying back and forth. A light breeze tugged at a few strands of her dark hair and toyed with the petals of the flower she had clutched between her hands. She stared off into the horizon, watching the sunset. _

_The colors it created in the sky were breathtakingly beautiful._

_ Mesmerized by the various shades of oranges, pinks, and purples, Lenalee did not notice the presence that sat hunched forward beside her. It wasn't until he spoke that she became aware of his place next to her._

"_Beautiful…isn't it?" he remarked casually, a smile in his voice._

_His voice was not one she had ever heard before, but it held a ring of familiarity to it. She knew who spoke to her; it was on the tip of her tongue. But the name eluded her grasp._

_Lenalee tried turning her head, and found that she couldn't perform such a motion. Her head was forced to remain forward, where she could only catch hints of the person from the corner of her eye. All that she could glean was that he was dressed in black._

"_Yeah…" she sighed, wanting so much to turn her head to see her companion clearly._

_They were silent for some time, soaking in the sight that stretched out in front of them like some unbelievable mosaic. Then, slowly, nervously, he asked, "What brings you here?"_

_Lenalee shrugged. "Death, I suppose."_

"_I know a thing or two about that," he chuckled, though the humor was lost to them both. "Sucks, doesn't it."_

"_It could," said Lenalee carefully, a smile tugging at the corners of her lips. "But I'm here with you, aren't I?"_

"_You make it sound like it's a good thing," he sighed, his words sounding bitter. Slowly, nervously, his hand moved to hers, carefully extracting it from her hold on the flower to wrap his fingers over hers._

_Her smile grew when she felt the familiar roughness of the scaled palm she had held so often back when she was a child._

"_I'm sorry, but you can't stay here. It's not over for you yet. You can't give up. You have to remember the reason why you fight."_

_Lenalee knew that deep down, he was right. But she didn't want to leave him._

"_What about you?" she asked, somewhat fearing the answer that he would give._

_There was a brief moment where he paused before he finally replied. "I'm sure you know the answer to that if you only ask yourself." His thumb brushed across her knuckles soothingly. "Someday we'll walk this road together again. Until then, remember why it is that you fight."_

_For a while, she had been blinded of this, believing it once to be that she fought to see Allen, to be with her lost friend. But that wasn't quite it. She had forgotten her real reason that had sustained her for so long, for so many years._

_She didn't fight to save the world._

_She fought to save the people that were _her_ world._

* * *

Her eyes opened partially, blinded by the distortion of the water that burned her vision. She was still underwater, still breathing in water into her lungs, but for the moment she was spared from death. Just as Allen had said, it was not her time to go. She still had unfinished business to attend to. Like that akuma.

She knew what had to be done to defeat that thing. Even if it meant walking into unknown territory where anything could happen. Where she could end up dying anyway, in spite of his words.

Still, it didn't excuse the fact that she had to try.

Mustering up all the power inside of her, Lenalee willed her Innocence to activate to its fullest potential. Hexagonal patterns raced up her legs, empowering her boots with all the untapped energy that she still wasn't physically able to harness yet. A rush of adrenaline coursed through her veins, giving her the strength necessary to propel upwards against the imposing force of the chains that were struggling to keep her down.

She rose up high in the sky after emerging from the dark abyss, colliding back into the akuma with a mighty kick. Not so much as a dent or scratch was made, frustrating Lenalee to no in. With all this power at her disposable, was she still not able to make some kind of difference with this foul beast?

A roar of frustration escaped her lips as she executed more kicks, striving to hurt, to destroy the akuma. The akuma wasn't nonplussed by her attacks, still able to combat her without much effort. It delivered punch after punch, each one hitting true. A blow to the face, to the head, to the gut. It seemed like she was hit everywhere, breaking bones and drawing blood.

Eventually the thing snatched at her wrist and held her aloft, sneering down at her with a vicious grin.

"It's no use," Eshi chattered. "You haven't the energy to both move about and neutralize Eshi's power. You cannot pierce Eshi's armor."

The thing proceeded to laugh, kneeing her in the stomach. Spittle mixed with blood oozed past her lips as she coughed, feeling so broken inside. She didn't know how much more of this abuse her body could take when a thought struck her. And that thought soon grew into an insane idea.

"I see," she murmured hoarsely, leveling her eyes back up to its helmet. "Now I understand."

Her body was slowly degrading. She could feel it as the hexagonal pattern raced up skin, straining against her physical capacities. If she didn't hurry up, then her own weapon was going to turn on her. It would fail her if she didn't carry out her plan immediately.

"What are you doing?" Eshi questioned, peering at the patterns that blossomed across her swollen cheek, along her arms, over her legs.

"I'm…breaking down," she answered honestly, knowing that there was no point in trying to explain it to the akuma in terms it likely wouldn't understand.

It stared at her, assessing her somber expression as she looked down.

"You must not despair. You must be fighting when I kill you."

Lenalee scoffed, an amused smile tugging on her lips.

"That's…not going to happen," she said. "You see, you're going to break down first."

As she smiled to it, the akuma struck her in the chest with enough force to send her flying upward once he released her. She grimaced at the feel of her broken sternum and a couple ribs, but was thankful that it had reacted in the way that she had imagined.

Lenalee darted skyward as high as she could go, momentum steadily slowing down. Her ascent upward gave her the time she needed to have her Innocence invoke into a much rawer form. It took on some kind of amalgamation of metal and synthetic material that was larger than her whole body and far much heavier.

This was it. If this didn't work, then there was nothing more she could do. If she failed, then no one could fault her for trying.

The chains of dark matter were upon her in seconds, wrapping her up in a cocoon of metal. It applied enough weight for her to come crashing down at speeds she would not have been able to achieve on her own. As the akuma began to understand what was going on, it was too late. Too late for either of them to escape unharmed.

Lenalee closed her eyes and embraced the fire that consumed her.

She had done her best.

* * *

When Lenalee awoke, she found herself resting soundly in a bed, the lights hanging overhead casting down bright illumination. She winced, rubbing at her face and realizing belatedly that she was still alive. This brought a rush of mixed feelings, for she had been certain she was as good as dead and that, for a while, she had actually been with Allen.

They had been children again, chasing each other through a never ending field of flowers. It was no memory she so much as possessed and had felt not to be a dream. It had been real; she would forever adamantly stand by that reasoning.

And wherever she had been, she had been happy. To be robbed of it was excruciatingly unbearable.

The sound of the door opening caught her attention, the adolescent girl turning her head to see Branch Chief Leader Bak Chang staring at her wide-eyed, caught by surprised to see her awake. She quickly rubbed at her eyes, hoping that he didn't catch sight of the tears that gleamed in them.

"L-Lenalee…!" he gasped, turning away quickly to hide his face as his anxiety made itself known across his skin.

"What happened? Where is everyone else?" she asked, feeling slightly panicked. Last time she checked, she had been fighting some deranged akuma, nearly killing herself (twice) in the process. Now she was in the Asian Branch for reasons that still eluded her.

Bak gave an uneasy chuckle, glancing fleetingly at her. "You were found washed up at the shore. Nobody seemed to know who you were, until I identified you."

This puzzled Lenalee. All personnel from the many branches that made up the Black Order were well informed who made up the Exorcist unit. There was also the collar around her neck, which held information that could easily be extracted. And should even that fail them, there was always her uniform.

But if none of those had worked, and it had taken just the Branch Chief to know who she was, then…?

Lenalee sat up and her hands instinctively moved up to her head. She almost shuddered when her trembling fingers brushed only fuzz on her scalp, all of it having been burnt away until all that remained was a close-crop of hair, almost as if someone had taken a razor to it.

If she was to be vain about anything, it would be her hair. She adored the thick, straight black locks that had just reached the small of her back when it was down. In her eyes, it had been her best feature and without it, well…she didn't really feel like herself. She didn't feel like a woman.

Bak provided ample distraction, easily diverting her away from her rising thoughts over the loss of her hair.

"You've been out for a few days, at least since you've been here. I'd imagine you were out at sea for a day or so before you were washed ashore." Bak grew bolder and entered the room, taking a seat in a nearby chair. He still hadn't quite mastered the art of looking her in the eye however. "I've gotten word from Komui that they've lost all communication with the others of your party as well as Tiedoll's unit. He also wishes for me to tell you that he would very much like to be with you, but due to the current situation he's unable to make the trip here. He hopes you won't be too upset."

She nodded, shifting around a bit on the bed and taking noticed of something that made her freeze. Bak tensed in response, preparing himself to weather the storm that was about to come.

"Bak…" she gasped, breath coming in quick bursts. Her hands slid to her thighs. "I can't feel my legs."

A look of guilt came to his face as he took in her panic, moving over to the crutch that leaned against the wall. "It's an after effect for unleashing your Innocence's potential. We're all hoping that it isn't permanent, but…"

She was glad he didn't finish the thought, for she was certain she wouldn't be able to take it. Instead, she took the offered crutch, gazing at it solemnly. "I'm going to walk again, Bak. Just you wait."

The two smiled, believing it to be true.

Besides, if she was ever going to meet Allen again in the near future, the least she could do was relearn how to walk again so that she could rush into his waiting arms all on her one.

* * *

Physical therapy was frustrating, and at times something that Lenalee loathed. Central had sent over a former Crow newly made Inspector, a fellow named Howard Link, to assist her in her rehabilitation. He was a man not very much older than her, only by a few years, who pushed her relentlessly. He would take no heed of her tears whenever she broke down and proclaimed that she couldn't do it after all.

"I refuse to believe such nonsense, Miss Lee," he said one evening as she lay on the floor in a fit of frustration. He bent down and helped her back up, ignoring the heated punches that pounded against his chest.

"I can't do this!" she sobbed, breaking down and wallowing in her defeat.

"Just pick yourself up, dust yourself off, and try again." Link steadied her before stepping back a few steps, arms crossed. "Now, walk to me."

She stepped forward, fell, and hollered in misery. He picked her up, steadied her, and made her do it again.

For the first few weeks, it was nothing but this endless cycle of falling and getting back up.

Eventually, because Link refused to have her give up no matter how much she pleaded, she was able to take a few wavering steps forward, able to catch herself on the crutch before she could fall. It wasn't much, but it solicited a rare smile on the Inspector's face that vanished before she could properly take notice of it. Nonetheless, she noticed it, and with each session she strove to see that small smirk again.

It was during one of these sessions that Link asked her something that seemed off-based and absurdly random.

"You were the Exorcist friends with Walker, yes?"

She paused, moving her eyes away from her feet to look at him. "Yes…" she whispered, hand curling tighter on the crutch.

Link didn't say anymore, returning his attention to the notebook he carried with him with each session, jotting something down.

Lenalee tried to return her focus on walking, but she couldn't completely shirk the hold that Allen had on her thoughts. She missed him terribly.

* * *

They were back.

Lenalee had been speaking with some of the scientists, Bak at the fringes of the conversation, pretending he wasn't listening, when an abstract doorway of light erupted near some of the equipment. Everyone in the room froze—save for Link, who stepped toward it without any sign of hesitation, switchblades extending from wrists.

They all watched as Lavi came bursting through first, tripping on his own feet and falling face first onto the floor.

A shock of thrill erupted through Lenalee as she watched Lavi pick himself up, their gazes suddenly meeting from across the room.

His face immediately brightened, a large smile spread across his lips as he rose up onto his knees. Tears overwhelmed him irrevocably, and soon the Bookman-in-training was crying, scrambling over to her to envelop her in a tight embrace.

"Lenalee!" he cried, holding her close, hiding his face in her shoulder. His body shuck as his cries escalated into sobs. "Oh God, Lenalee, I thought…"

"I know." She patted his hair soothingly, returning the embrace.

When he was able to recompose himself, he had on a crooked smirk as he brought a hand up to rub the black fuzz on her head. "I like your new hair," he teased.

She smacked him in the arm with a small smile. "Shut up."

As he chuckled, Lenalee looked passed him to watch more of her comrades emerge from the strange structure.

Bookman. Krory. Miranda. Kanda. Marie. General Tiedoll. A boy she didn't recognize. Even General Cross.

It was almost too much, until he emerged from the white light.

A gasp escaped her, heart beating fast within her chest as she took him in, haloed in pure light. His hair, still so white as she remembered it being. His skin, pale and dirtied, blood covering his tattered black and gold clothes. General clothes. Her Allen was a General.

Tears hung on the lashes of her eyes, remaining there until she willed it for them to fall.

"Allen…" she murmured, in total disbelief that he was standing there, after all these years.

His head whipped to her and their eyes met. Those beautiful silver eyes of his just about took her breath away, and she nearly fainted when he started moving towards her.

She opened herself to him, expecting to be hugged by the boy that had been her best friend.

Instead, he walked passed her, never saying a word.


End file.
